That Look
by NothingMadeMeHappen
Summary: a response to the prompts i find that inspire me...
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so this is a fic to the picture of Charles and Elsie glaring at unknown going around tumblr. I just kinda wrote it on a whim. _

_This is dedicated to Kouw, who is awesome! and really encouraged this one! _

* * *

The newest maid knew she had gotten herself into a world of trouble when she got that look. She had been on the receiving end of it from her parent enough. But, these two took it to a whole new level. She should know to think before she speaks but when she gets nervous well…

_Ella was a nervous rambler._

And now was possibly the worst time to ramble. She just pointed out how in sync they were! They had both shrugged it off as having worked together so long. But then, then she had to say the only other time she had seen people so in sync was when she was at home, with her parents, who had been as in love with each other as the two heads of staff were. The overwhelming silence that had followed her proclamation was frightening at best. The glares she had gotten from the Butler and Housekeeper, well she knew a dressing down would follow soon. Dinner had been an eerily silent afterwards.

She had not been surprised when Mrs. Hughes stood from the table and told her to come to her parlor. Even less surprised that she was told to sit, and she got an earful for being rude and cheeky. Tears had filled her eyes as she listened to her dressing down. Mrs. Hughes had been like her mother, and now she felt like a disappointment. She felt a stabbing in her heart and suddenly she couldn't hold her tears back any longer. Ella had dissolved into a torrent of tears. She sobbed her apology and ran out, past a bewildered butler.

Now here she sat on her bed crying. She had undressed and donned her nightgown, but her hair was a mess. She tried pulling a brush through it, but was having limited success. She let out a frustrated sob, and threw the brush back onto the bureau. She heard a knock and bade the person to enter. It was Mrs. Hughes, and she took one look at young Ella and clicked her tongue. She asked why the girl had reacted so extremely, and listened patiently to the young girl explain how much she had admired Mrs. Hughes and to disappoint her had broken a little something in her heart. She told her superior how her mother had died three years earlier. At how she thought of the kind Scottish woman as a mother figure in her life. Mrs. Hughes sighed and sat beside the young girl and gathered her into a tender embrace. Ella snuggled into the embrace and mumbled an apology. Mrs. Hughes hugged her tightly and then took the brush off the bureau and ran it through the young girl's hair, smoothing the tangled mass of curls, while letting her mind wander to if things had been different, if she could have done this very same thing with a girl of her own. After Mrs. Hughes had braided and tied her hair back, Ella heard a quietly asked question. If it really was obvious that they were in love, had been for years? Ella looked at the woman she loved as a mother's face, and she nodded slowly. The older woman sighed, and reached beneath her collar to bring out a thin gold chain that held a pretty diamond ring and a plain gold band. Ella looked at them and understood she had been given the gift of knowing their secret. Something she could cherish. Mrs. Hughes hugged her close and kissed her forehead, telling the young girl that if she had had a daughter, she would have wanted one just like Ella. She then slipped out of the room with a quietly whispered goodnight.

As the young woman drifted off to sleep, she dreamed that one day she would find someone to be in sync with, someone she could raise a girl with the values that her parents and her superiors had instilled in her. She needed to find someone who she could give 'the glare' with. She wanted that kind of love and commitment.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! let me know what you think!_  
_Much love_  
_Samantha=)_


	2. Chapter 2

_This is my take on the prompt below! All the drabbles under this title will have Ella incorporated in them, somehow.  
This is dedicated to chelsiefan! _

* * *

**Elsie watches out the backdoor as the last of the hallboys trots up the drive towards the village. She's been sending her "chicks" home for Mothering Sunday for twenty years, she should be used to it by now. That feeling of emptiness, empty house, empty table, empty heart. Nothing to be done about it at this stage of life. Taking a deep breath & pulling her shawl tighter against the cold March wind blowing through the courtyard, she turns & closes the door firmly behind her. What happens next?**

* * *

Elsie watched all the young people walk towards their respective homes. Some would go the the station to catch a bus to get to where they needed. How she hated Mothering Sunday. All her charges had gone and she had to deal with an empty house reminding her of their choices.

Oh how foolish she felt every year. They could have had children. It could have worked. A tear fell down her cheek as she stalked into her sitting room. She let out a gasp as she saw Ella standing there with a beautiful bouquet of calla lilies (_her favorite!_). A box with a pretty ribbon was on her desk and her husband was behind her shutting the door. She looked at the young girl, who had a faint blush on her cheeks, and she but her lip. Isn't this why she had always wanted? A small family to care for? She took the bouquet and put them in the vase that was prepared. (_Ella was always one step ahead; hadn't She herself been that way when she was that age?)_

She sat at her desk and stared at the box. With shaking hands she pulled the ribbon off and lifted off the lid. Nestled in the tissue paper was a beautiful round locket. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at the luckenbooth design that was etched into the front. She opened it and saw a picture of Ella on one side, and a picture of Charles on the other. She closed it and saw that Ella had had the back engraved with '_You are loved'_.

The tears that had pooled on her eyes now fell earnestly. She stood from her chair and held the clasp out for Charles to fasten around her neck. She admired it in the mirror on the wall, an then turned to the young maid standing there biting her lip. She strode over to the girl and wrapped her into a hug, which she felt Ella snuggle into.

Ella clung tightly to her surrogate mother. the trio had become astonishingly close after the revelation of the couples secret. Elsie could almost use the term family, but for Ella, that is exactly what she deemed them to be. She now had a mother and a father. Not wanting the moment to end, she whispered "you are a mother in all the ways that count. I love you." Elsie clung to the girl as both of them cried. Charles left his girls in peace only to come back with a tea tray.

As the day came to a close and all the young charges came back, the house was filled with noise once again. She heard the excited recounts of the day spent with family and she recounted he day with her family.

Yes, maybe Ella was right, maybe she was a mother in every way that counted to a young girl with dark brown curls and bright green eyes.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think!  
__Much love,  
Samantha_


	3. Chapter 3

_look another chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it!_

_this one is for peekaboochelsie/happyheart2_

* * *

The flu had done it's round through the servants hall. Most if her maid and his footman were over it. Everyone save the two heads of staff had gone up for the night. They were cuddled up on her settee, talking about the day, and what they needed to get done for tomorrow.

That is when thy heard an all mighty crash in the servants hall. They both rushed out to see what had caused such a ruckus. The sight they were greeted with made Elsie cry out. Laying, unconscious, with a broken teapot beside her, was the only housemaid who hadn't come down with the flu, until now. Elsie rushed over to Ella and felt her forehead.

"Charles, she's burning up." Elsie whispered, her brogue thick with worry, and a crease in her brow.

He walked over to the pair and gently lifted the unconscious girl up in his arms. He could tell she had lost weight.

"Take her to my room. Then you'll need to call the Doctor." She told him.

After waiting for his wife to open the door to her small attic room, he laid their girl onto Elsie's bed. Ella never even stirred. Elsie had already gone to the girls room and collected two nightgowns and some other necessities. She shooed him out of the room and told him to call the doctor. Quickly.

Elsie started to work the girl out of her attire. She discarded the girls corset efficiently and then slipped the girls nightgown over her head. Charles came back up and when he was bade to enter she told him to hold the girl up, so she could brush the girls curls out and braid it. He laid the girl down once more and watched as Elsie fussed with the covers and once she stilled, her eyes filled with tears. She wouldn't let Charles console her. He sighed and went to wait for Dr. Clarkson.

The Doctor arrived and was shocked to be led to Mrs. Hughes room. But when he saw Ella, he set to work. He have his diagnosis and told the two that someone would have to stay with her until her fever broke. And of it didn't break soon, well he would be back in the morning. He left medicine, and Charles walked him out.

When he came back up he saw his wife with their surrogate daughters hand in hers. He heard her quiet lullaby. The girl started shift, and the to thrash. She called out for her mother to help her and he watched Elsie climb into the bed an soothe her. He left the two and went to bed for a few hours.

* * *

The next day and a half was filled with much of the same. Elsie wouldn't let anyone else sit with Ella. Finally he told his wife that she need to rest or else she wouldn't be any good for their girl come night fall. He promised he would wake her if anything happened and he shuffle her out and into his room.

He sat with the girl. She stirred and called for her papa. He fumbled and then grabbed up her hand and started to him quietly. She settled back down, saying something about papa.

He knew that of her fever didn't break soon, she would die. Elsie would be inconsolable, he probably wouldn't be much better, come to think of it. It was almost dinner time when Elsie came to relieve him. He hugged and kissed her briefly before he left the room.

* * *

When supper was finished for the upstairs lot, he came into the servants hall and was surprised to hear Elsie's voice. She had a tray in hand and a relieved look about her. She told him that Ella's fever ha finally broken and she was going to try to get the girl to keep down some broth.

When he went up later that night he found them both asleep snuggled together. He went to back out of the room and he heard a quiet 'thank you papa coming from Elsie's side. He looked at the sleepy eyes girl who wore an innocent grin on her face. He went over and gave her forehead a kiss. As he straightened, he saw her snuggle back into Elsie's embrace.

He would have to speak to Elsie about how she felt being called mama, because he found that he didn't mind being called papa. Not at all.

* * *

_thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!_

_much love- Samantha _


	4. Chapter 4

_hello all! I hope you enjoy this one! _

_Dedicated to hogwartsduo/ chelsie-carson! _

* * *

She had seen the signs. The girl had developed a more feminine figure. A little bit more of a curve at the hip. She had been a little _off this week. _But she was of that age. Hadn't they just celebrated Ella's 13th birthday last month?

So she shouldn't have been surprised when Ella came to her in the middle of the night with tears and a look of panic in her eyes. Ella had stuttered out that something was wrong and Elsie had ushered her into the room an asked what in the world were all the tears for. But the girl had turned and when Elsie saw the red stain on the back of her night gown, well she knew Ella had blossomed into a young woman now. She gave the girl a soft smiles and a warm hug and then led the girl back to her room. After Elsie showed the girl how to take care of the problem, they changed the sheets cleaned the young girl up and Elsie loaned Ella a nightgown. The poor girl had only one. She explained what this change meant and the horrified look in the girls eyes was enough to let Elsie know she wouldn't have I have the other talk with her anytime soon. Elsie's nightgown swallowed the girl up, but she watched the girl bury her nose into the fabric and a contented smile came across the young girls, _woman's_, face. She walked over kissed her forehead and tucked the girl in. She strode out of the room and down the stairs to the laundry.

She donned an apron and went to work scrubbing the stains on the gown and the sheets. A tear slipped down her face while doing the work. She didn't hear her husband walk in, and was startled when she felt a hand on her waist. He asked why she was up and she explained that their little girl (_who wasn't really theirs,_ _but oh how she_ _wished the girl was_.) had become a woman, and when she watched the realization hit him, she burst into tears.

"She won't need me anymore, Charles! She'll leave us behind and there is absolutely nothing we can do about it except let her go. Oh and I don't want to do that. You should have seen her face. It was the same terrified look when she came to is two years ago, alone and afraid. But now, now she won't need me, but I'm afraid I need her!" She sobbed into his chest.

He tried his best to soothe her, but he didn't know what to say, because he felt the same. He loved Ella like the daughter they should have had. And he remembers the sad scared little girl who had come to work because her mother had died and her father had disappeared into a bottle of alcohol shortly after. Elsie had immediately warmed to the girl, and eventually he had to.

As her tears subsided they walked up the stairs together, and went to his room. They cuddled together and thought about the impending doom of their girl leaving them. They would survive, but they both know it would be hard.

-/-/-

The next morning Elsie had a not on her desk with a pretty pink rose beside it. She read the note and a lump formed in her throat.

_Mama,_

_ Don't worry about me leaving you, because my home will always be with you. _

_ Love,_

_ Ella_

Elsie's eyes filled with tears and she walked briskly to Charles's pantry. She closed the door behind her and launched herself into his arms. She read him the note, and saw that he had one too, saying something similar to him.

Their girl, yes she was theirs, had a kind and loving soul. Much like her surrogate parents.

* * *

_Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think! _

_Much love, Samantha _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you all for the overwhelming response to these drabbles! You all are amazing=)  
__This one is dedicated to Mona Love! _

* * *

It started with lingering glances. Ella could ignore those well enough. Then it went to lewd comments whenever he would pass by. Things she never dreamed people actually would say. But again she ignored it.

It escalated to him slapping her butt in an empty corridor whenever she passed by. She would bite her lip and lock herself into the closest room. She was scared of the overly confident footman. He towered over her petite frame at a height of 6 feet. She never said anything, because she had heard the other maids, they snickered about her being pure. It made a blush come to her face when she thought of it. She thought maybe it was her fault. So she tried to dull her appearance down. But that didn't seem to help at all.

She would have never thought, that he would grab her and force her into a dark corner. He held her arms to the side as he tried to forced kisses upon her lip. He had her so tightly against the wall that she couldn't even kick him. He had ripped part of her dress, but nothing substantial. She felt him grabbing at her skirts, dragging them up. She didn't exactly know what he was trying to do, but she had a pretty good idea. She struggled and wiggled and finally he had to stop kissing her because she had head butted his forehead pretty well. Right when he stopped she let off a high pitched scream.

He hit her then. Twice. Once in the ribs, and a slap to the face. The tears came in torrents and soon she was sobbing. Then she didn't feel his weight anymore. And that was when she saw who had come to save her. Mr. Carson, _her papa_, had heard the unholy scream, and now he had the boy in an unconscious heap on the floor.

The boy came to, spluttering about how she had asked for it, and then changed her mind. That she was a little slut. She hung her head in shame as the other footman came to drag the boy away. She couldn't look at her papa.

Soon she felt Mrs. Hughes arms around her. She would know her mama's arms anywhere. She was being guided down the stairs and into her parlor. She sat on the settee wrapped into a comforting embrace. She cried as she told the woman, _her mother_, what had happened, and then she pulled away and told her what the boy had said, how he must be right, because he wouldn't have done that if she wasn't. She hung her head in shame once more.

Elsie's features had contorted into ones of hurt, anger, and confusion all at once. Why would her dear, sweet Ella think that of her self?

"Oh, a stór*."She sighed and gathered the weeping girl into her embrace. Then right as the door opened to reveal her husband, their surrogate daughter told Elsie how she must be such a disappointment to her papa. She said that he wouldn't want her to sully the name of the house, so he would have to leave. Elsie looked at Charles with a meaningful glance and he closed the door quietly. He made his way over and asked Ella to stand. She looked as if her whole world had been yanked out from under her, but when he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, she dissolved into tears once more.

He informed her that it was not her fault, and that the boy had been fired, _without_ a reference. He told her that she was as good as his, and that he loved her just as much as he would have if she was his natural born daughter. He beckoned for Elsie to join, and they stood there. Embracing their daughter.

A small family. Comforting one another, like any real family would. And Ella truly believed that she had done nothing wrong, and that her parents, these two, had been just what she needed in her life.

_( a stór = my treasure in Gaelic!)_

* * *

_I hope you all enjoyed this one! let me know what you thought!_  
_much love,_  
_Samantha_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello! second update of the day! woohoo! hope you all like it!  
plot bunny was given be ChelsieGirl, who thinks a lot like me!_

* * *

The look on her surrogate mothers face was grave as she woke her earlier than what was normal for a Sunday. The fact that she helped her get ready so they could speed up the process, was unprecedented.

"Whatever happens today, know that we love you," she had said on their way down the steps. They passed the housekeeper's parlor, and she knocked on the door to the butlers pantry. She heard the deep voice gruffly say enter, and her mama squeezed her hand.

What met her eyes made her gasp. Sitting there, across from her surrogate papa, was her filthy looking father. Most likely he was hungover. But she had no idea how he could have found her. Unless her aunt had told him. But why would she do that, when she knew how her father treated her?

"I'm here to take you home, Ella Alexandra Housden. You ran away, and I have half a mind to whip you within an inch of your life. I had to trick your aunt Kate to tell me where you were." Her father, John, blustered.

"I'm not going with you, father." She said timidly. "I have a job, I pay for my own things." _(There really was no need for her to tell him about the coat and the nightgown, or the proper corset Elsie Hughes (Carson) had bought her.)_

He slapped her then. Hard enough to make her stumble. He yelled at her in German. _(Her nana had been a German immigrant)_ The words coming out at her were not the kind of thing that she would dare repeat. Tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. She saw Mr. Carson stand out of the corner of her eye, and as her father raised his hand to hit her again, she turned and cowered into Elsie's protective embrace. The mans hand clipped her mama on the shoulder. But only just. Carson had grabbed him and was escorting him out of the grand house. He mumbled to the hall boy that the man was not to be permitted entry again.

When he joined his wife and their girl, what he saw distressed him. Their girl (_who had a bruise blossoming on her cheek)_ had distanced herself and was muttering _"I'm sorry, I should have never come here. Oh mama, I'm so sorry."_ She wouldn't let Elsie touch her. She shouted that she must stay away, she couldn't see her hurt by the man who was only half of her anatomy. Her bright green eyes were dull, lifeless almost.

"Mr. Carson, I give my resignation. I will not need a reference. And I do not need the pay I am due." She said softly. As she made her way to the door, Charles caught her hand and pulled her back into the room, and closed the door once more.

"Miss Ella, I do not accept your resignation and neither does Mrs. Hughes. Now, we were going to speak to you about this on our way home from the church, but seeing as we will not make it we may as well sit and talk." He herded her to sit on the settee where a teary eyed Elsie had sat down.

"Now, your mama and I have been discussing what to do with this precarious situation. Your real father showing up just solidified the fact. We have talked to a local attorney, and since you have been alone and supporting yourself for two years, you are officially seen as an orphan. So therefore, available to adopt. Now, Elsie and I have never been blessed with children, and to be honest, we never really though on it. But, we already view you as family. And we have spoken to Lord and Lady Grantham about the issue. We would have to reveal our marriage to the rest of the staff, but it seems a small price to pay in reality."

"Small price to pay for what?" Ella asked softly.

Elsie reached over to grasp her hands, "A stór, we want to adopt you. We want you to officially be a Carson."

Ella was shocked, "But you will have to tell everyone. And I won't be a burden!"

Charles chuckled, "If we acknowledge our marriage, we get a bigger room to sleep together, and a bigger bed. I say it's no lose situation. We will officially get to call you our daughter, although it will come with rules."

At Ella's confused look, Elsie took over, "Ella, like any other parents, we will have rules. We are going to send you to school on your half days, we will know where you go on your half and full days off, when your not at school. We will punish you when you do something to warrant it. We will be your parents in every since of the word. Do you understand? Is this what you want?"

Ella thought about it. Isn't this what she always wanted? A true family that would care. A mama who could cuddle her, a father who wouldn't hit her. She wanted it, and she wanted to be a Carson. She nodded her head and as she smiled, the Carson's watched their little girls eyes light up.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The next few days passed quickly as the papers were signed, and the servants were informed of the marriage, and then adoption. No one questioned, and anybody who did, was swiftly dealt with. And two weeks after the paperwork had been filed, the Ella's adoption was complete.

She signed the final paper as Ella Alexandra Carson, for she would never bear the name Housden again.

John Housden only showed up that once, and the last she heard of him, he was sitting in prison for theft.

But all that mattered was she now had a mama and a papa, who wanted and loved her. They were a family, _they were the Carson's_.

* * *

A/N- not based on any actual laws, just my imagination...

_Let me know what you think!_  
_Much Love,_  
_Samantha_


	7. Chapter 7 (part 1)

_this is part 1 of 2! hope you enjoy=)_  
_Dedicated to Kissman_

* * *

It was common knowledge that among the young ladies of the upstairs Carson had his favorite. To be fair, he loved them all, but Lady Mary was by far his favorite. As fate would have it Ella and Mary happened to be the same age of 13. Everyone knew this also. But the girls were very different and while one had lived a life of luxury her whole life, the other had never been quite as fortunate.

Ella was cleaning the small salon that the ladies used during the day one afternoon, when Mary waltzed in. Ella had curtsied and acknowledged Mary with a brief greeting. The truth was that Ella shared the belief of Elsie in that Mary was an uppity minx who needed to be taken down just a notch.

She set back to work, scrubbing the wood floor next to the carpet. Mary huffed and sighed an then stood and told the girl to leave.

"Milady, I am almost finished if..." She trailed off as she watched Mary march up to her and push her back.

"Carson and Mrs Carson may have adopted you, but he will _ALWAYS_ like me best. He just felt sorry for a poor little orphan girl, who nobody loved. And I will prove it." With that utterance she kicked the bucket of dirty soapy water onto the carpet and screamed. She then sat on the floor an pretended to cradle her knee.

Carson came running in and surveyed the whole situation. Mary with tears in her eyes and Ella trying to frantically mop up a mess.

"Carson, Ella lost her temper and pushed me, causing me to upset the bucket and fall and hit my knee." Mary said in a pitiful tone.

"Papa..."

"Ella, go downstairs immediately and send up Ginny I clean this up. Wait in my pantry. Now." He watched her eyes fill with tears as she ran out of the salon.

Ella fled into her mothers sitting room, and told her the whole story of what had happened. Her mama's face turned to ice as she told her what Mary said.

"A stór, do you promise you are telling the truth?" Elsie asked firmly.

"I swear it mama." Ella said.

"Go wait for your papa as he said, he will listen to your story and he will sort it out." Elsie promised, hoping that for once he would listen to their girl about the blessed Lady Mary.

Ella didn't have to wait long at all. Her papa slammed the door as he came in. His face was thunderous.

"Your behavior is inexcusable! How could you push a Lady of the house? Let alone Lady Mary who was just trying to be nice and share a book with you! I am so disappointed with you. You shall not have dinner tonight, I want you to go directly to your room and think about what you have done!" Carson finished with an edge to his voice.

"But papa, I di-" she was cut short.

"I don't want to hear it Ella Alexandra. Go to your room." He said pointing to the door.

She ran up the stairs and into her room throwing her door closed. She buried her head into her pillow, and wondered why she was always second best to the men in her world. Second best to the whiskey her father had drank all the time, and now second best to Lady Mary with her papa. Why was she never good enough?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Elsie had heard her husband yelling, had heard their girls plea, and the subsequent interruption of her side. She took a deep breath to steady her anger, but it did nothing to help.

She marched over to her husbands pantry and closed the door firmly.

"Charles, you didn't even listen to Ella's side of the story! You cannot keep showing such a preference for Lady Mary, Ella is our girl now! We need to do right by her, but instead you act rashly and don't even listen. As always your love for the Crawley family has won out. It won out when I wanted children, it won out in not revealing our marriage, and now it is winning over our precious Ella!" She ranted.

He got up and went to put his hands on her shoulders, but she shrugged him off. "Elsie, you didn't-" she silenced him with a glare.

"No, Charles, I do not want to hear it. Not until you figure out what is more important, their family or ours." She left the room quickly.

She collected a tray from the kitchen and climbed the stairs to Ella's room. She knocked softly on the door, and it swung open. Ella looked at the tray and up at her mama with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you, mama." She sniffled

"Well eat up, and I will be sleeping next door if you need me, so you don't have to traipse all across the Abbey to find me." Elsie sighed, "I'm sorry. We just seem to come second in everything. And I should have known it wouldn't have changed. But you must know that I believe you."

"I just, I thought that maybe I would finally come first. But I guess I should get used to being second best to the fathers I've had. First alcohol took precedent and now it's another girl." Ella confessed, "I just thought it would be different. That's all."

Elsie's heart ached for her girl. She hated the defeat outlined in the girls features. Her eyes lost a little of their shine, and her shoulders were slumped.

"A stór, you should eat." Elsie pushed the tray towards her, and watched as the girl ate with gusto. She had missed luncheon and most likely would miss dinner as well. She sighed knowing she would bring her up that tray as well.

She kissed the girls forehead, and collected the tray with a promise to be back later.

-/-/-/-/-

Dinner had been quiet, with the staff noticing that the heads of staff weren't speaking.

"Mrs. Carson, I need to speak with you in my pantry." Charles told her as he rose. She arched her brow and pursed her lips, but stood to follow him.

He motioned her in and closed the door. "The rug in the salon, was saved. So there is no need to worry about Ella's callousness there."

Elsie couldn't handle it any more," Do you even hear yourself? Do you know that our girl, you know the one we adopted, thinks that she will always be second best to the men in her life? Your Lady Mary was jealous. Not the other way around. Our girl didn't push her, Mary kicked the bucket herself. Our girl just tried to salvage to rug. But all you could see is you damn precious Lady Mary, who in your eyes does no wrong. Do you not remember the time Rosamund brought Edith a gift and Mary cut all it's hair off? She is a little uppity minx and until you get your head out of the clouds you can sleep alone. I will be in my old room if you need me!" With that she walked out of the room, leaving a blustering Charles behind.

-/-/-/-/-

The next day Charles was walking past the library and heard two of the young girls arguing, and heard Ella's name come up.

"...I only proved to the little urchin that Carson would always love me best..." He heard Mary say.

"...you got her into trouble! Nanny told me she didn't even get dinner! How could you Mary?" Edith squealed.

Carson made himself known with a gruff sigh. Lady Edith's eyes lit up with delight. Lady Mary's filled with dread. He nodded to them and went to find their father.

After telling Lord Grantham what he had heard, he would need to find Ella. He had a lot of apologizing to do.

* * *

_let me know what you think!  
__Much love-  
__Samantha_


	8. Chapter 8 (part 2)

_Part 2! hope it is up to snuff! also, thank you for all of your reviews and comments! it is much appreciated=)_

* * *

Charles had listened to his Lordship yell at the oldest girl, he had listened to the girls excuse and Roberts harsh reprimand before being sent to her room, and the privilege of going to Scotland this year revoked. She would have to stay behind with Sybil and Nanny, while Edith accompanied the Earl and Countess, and the Dowager Countess.

Satisfied with the girl's punishment he went to apologize to his girl, with whom he had acted rashly and harshly. He knocked gently on her door and tried the knob. Locked, of course. He knocked again a little more firmly and he heard the lock click back. She cracked the door and when she saw who it was, she went the shut it again. He hastily put his foot in the crack and she sighed and let go of the door. She turned and he followed her in. He shut the door and when he turned back to face her, he saw the tears welled up on her eyes as she sat on her small bed.

"Ella, I am sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I took things at face value and didn't listen to your side if things. For that I am truly sorry. Lady Mary has been punished for her actions and I hope you will forgive me." He said quietly, as though speaking loudly would spook the girl.

Ella stared at him for a long time, and then looked the bed beneath her. "I should have known I couldn't compete with her. She showed me that you will always put them above me. I guess it shouldn't hurt this much, I should be used to being second place in most everything. Why should this be any different. She is prettier than me, she smarter than I am, and I know you've help raise her. I'm just a poor orphan you felt sorry for." Ella was sobbing by the end of what she had to say.

Charles walked over to the bed and lifted the girl onto his lap. For 13, she was a petite thing. She would probably only grow to be Elsie's height, if that. He hugged her closely and rocked her as she threaded her arms around his neck and cried into it. He whispered his apology over and over, told her she was just as pretty as Mary, and that she had and even bigger heart. He vowed that from now on, she and Elsie would come first.

After awhile her sobs had stopped and he felt her arms go slack against his neck. He laid her down and draped the blanket at the end of the bed (_the one Elsie had painstakingly knitted in three weeks for her Christmas present the year before)_ on top of her. He bent down and kissed her forehead, and quietly left the room.

Now, he had to find Elsie. There was a talk they needed to have, and it couldn't be put off any longer. As he walked down the corridor he stopped at her door. He knocked and heard the harsh 'come' that she issued.

He entered sheepishly and closed the door behind him. He watched her finish, whatever it was she was writing.

Before she finished, she asked with a sigh, "What do you want, Mr. Carson?"

"Elsie, I...I feel like we need to talk. About a lot of things. But first let me say the you were right, and I've apologized to our Ella. Now, I think we need to talk about what is happening with us." He said gently.

She looked at him, and he noticed her eyes had no sparkle. No shine. They were dull. "Charles, what is there to talk about? I had gotten used to being second, but then you agreed that we should adopt Ella, and I thought finally, you wanted us and our new family to come before the upstairs lot. I don't know if I can do this any longer Charles. I really don't. It's bad enough you let Ella feel second best. But, now I know that I will always be second. When I wanted a family, you said let's wait. Well we waited until it was no longer an issue. When I wanted to tell someone below the stairs that we were married, when I wanted to reveal our love and marriage, you stalled, afraid of what might be said, not about us, but about the blessed Crawley's. Did you ever really care, or is this marriage of pure physical convenience for you?"

He stared at her, flabbergasted. Had she always felt this way? He realized that she was right, that he was the cause of them not having a family. It was his fault she was unhappy. His fault that the light had gone out of her eyes.

He watched her stand to put her ledger back onto the shelf. She turned and leaned against her desk. His eyes filled with tears as he fell to his knees in front of her.

"Elsie, I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize I was doing that. I should have put you first. I love you. Please, I need you to believe that. I do, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else. We should have had a family. We should have had it all, and it's my fault we don't. Oh, Elsie, I'm so sorry..." He trailed off crying he wound his arms around her middle and buried his face into her stomach. _'I'm sorry'_ became a mantra he kept crying into her stomach. He felt a tear hit the top of his head and looked up at her only to see she was crying too.

He buried his face once more into her stomach and he felt her hands go to the back of his head and thread through his hair. She shook as she cried. And so did he. As he ran out of tears. He held her tightly.

"Elsie, I love you. Please forgive me. Please. I was wrong, so wrong." Charles begged.

"This is why this hurts so much Charles, I already have. Just please, don't do it again. I don't think I could do this again." She said softly.

He stood then and gathered her to his chest. He tilted her chin up and gently kissed her lips. As they ran out of breath he rested his forehead on hers and they held each other's gaze.

"I love you."

"I know, and I love you too."

"You won't come second any longer, I promise."

"I mean it Charles. It better not happen again. And I better never catch you not listening to our girls side again."

"I understand."

She reached up and kissed him once more only to be interrupted by the door opening and a sleepy looking Ella to come through. She closed the door behind her and looked at her parents sheepishly, knowing she may get yelled at for not knocking.

But instead Charles and Elsie both held out there arms and the small family embraced. Charles thanked god, that things had been fixed. But he knew that Ella's trust would take time to earn back. He was just glad that the two most important ladies in his life had forgiven him and that he had realized that he needed to put them first from now on.

* * *

_let me know what you think!  
much love  
Samantha_


	9. Chapter 9 (part 1)

_Thank you all for the continued reviews and kind words! _

* * *

After her half day of school, Ella usually would stop by Mr. Bradley's sweet shop. She would usually buy herself a stick of peppermint, raspberry drops for her mama, and a caramel chew for her papa.

Mr. Bradley was her best friend, Margaret's father. She and Maggie would walk together to and from school on her half days. They had become fast friends. Both girls were 13. While Ella was petite with brown hair that laid in ringlets when it wasn't in a braid and green eyes, Maggie was tall and spindly with blonde hair that was straight as a pin and grey eyes.

As they went into the shop Maggie's father bid them hello and held up a bag for Ella. Her usual order.

She let out a giggle and put the shilling in his hand. She told Maggie to save her a seat in church and thanked Mr. Bradley. Before she left Maggie asked when her next full day was, and asked if she could sleep over. Ella said she would ask her mama, and then left the store.

She was walking across the village green and she looked down to check her bag and then all of a sudden she was flat on her back on the grass.

"Ella! I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention! Are you okay?" Ella looked up into the bright blue eyes of Robb Bradley, Maggie's older brother.

He helped her sit up and she heard him curse under his breath. She looked down and noticed her bag had broken and all her candy had spilled out.

She sighed and looked back up at Robb. He smiled lopsidedly, "I'm sorry Ella. I've made you spill your candy, and I've messed up your hair. I didn't know it was so curly though..." He trailed off as he tucked the strand behind her ear. He stood and held out both of his hands. She grasped them and let him pull her up. "I really am sorry Ella."

Ella smiled as she took in his wavy dark blonde hair, and chiseled jaw. His eyes were kind and a pretty blue. He was 16 and she had had a crush on him since she had started school. She shook the dirt out of her skirt and smiled when he handed her her books.

"Thank you Robb. Don't worry about the candy." She smiled and then started to walk off.

"Maybe I can make it up to you sometime." He shouted to her.

She threw him another smile over her shoulder, and called, "Maybe."

-/-/-

"Ella, you are late!" Elsie admonished as she walked past the door.

"I know mama. I ran into Robb, and fell. He apologized and help set me right." She smiled at the thought of his hands in hers.

"Robb, isn't that Maggie's older brother?" Elsie asked knowingly.

"Yes. He was coming home from school a little later than we had and he wasn't paying attention. It was a total accident. But I'm sorry it made me late. Oh and Maggie wanted to know if I could stay over one night." Ella explained.

"It's fine, just be more careful. And I'll have to ask your papa, but I don't see why it would be a problem. Now go get cleaned up for dinner." She sighed as the girl flitted out of her office. She was dreading telling Charles this piece of news.

-/-/-/-/-/-

She slid into bed and laid her head on his chest. She told him about Ella being late and the story.

"At least he apologized. And I don't see why we wouldn't let our Ella stay with the Bradley's, your good friends with Mrs. Bradley. Aren't you two taking tea Thursday?" He asked.

"Glenna and I have a standing tea date, but, Charles that's not the point, don't you see?" She asked exasperatedly.

"See what?" Charles asked thoroughly confused.

"Ella is in love! This isn't the first I've heard of Robb. And he is a handsome lad. And he has been raised well. He's a sweet lad. I think he's 15 or 16." Elsie prattled.

"Now come on Elsie, surely your joking!" Charles exclaimed.

She slapped his chest and sighed, "I most certainly am not. I almost wish I was, but it seems our girl is growing up. And it could always be worse, she could like one of the junior footman, or one of those rogue stable boys!"

"Well I don't like it." He replied grumpily.

"Just remember he is a respectable prospect. Let's go to sleep." She blew out the candle and settled back against his chest. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, Elsie," he replied sullenly before kissing the top of her head.

-/-/-/-

The next day went pretty smoothly. Right after tea, there was a knock on the servants door. Elsie huffed and told everyone else to stay put.

When she opened the door she was slightly surprised to see Robb Bradley standing on the other side with flowers and a bag of candy.

"Hello, Mrs. Carson, does Ella have time to talk for a minute?" He asked shyly.

"I suppose so, Robb, you just wait right here." She said kindly.

She turned and went to fetch Ella who was just starting up the stairs. "Ella, there's someone at the door for you." She smiled.

She watched Ella furrow her brow and then shrug her shoulders.

She snuck behind and listened to her daughters surprised gasp.

"Robb! Whatever are you doing here?!" Ella exclaimed breathlessly.

"Well, I thought you might like the candy I made you drop back, and I heard you talking about how much you like flowers, so I thought I might bring you some. You know, to apologize." He explained with an adorable lopsided grin.

"There is no need to apologize, but thank you." She blushed as she accepted the candy and bouquet of wildflowers.

"You know, the fair is going to start on Friday night, and I was wondering, well, would you like to come with me?" He asked shyly.

"I'd love too! The servants were all gunna go anyway, but I'd much rather go with you!" She blushed at her own forwardness.

"Good, I'll pick you up about 5?" He beamed.

"Perfect, I'll see you then!" She said as she turned to go back inside. She had to inform her mama about this!

-/-/-/-

Elsie heard the soft knock and called for the visitor to come in. Ella appeared through the door, and shut it tightly, all the while with a huge grin. She deposited raspberry drops on to her mama's desk, then laid the flowers down on the little table. She paced a few times. Then looked Elsie straight in the eye.

"Mama, you'll never guess what Robb asked!" She exclaimed.

Elsie quirks an eyebrow and said, "I bet he asked you to the fair and you accepted and will be picking you up on Friday evening at about 5 o'clock."

Ella looked confused until Elsie held up a note with a soft feminine handwriting on it. "Glenna sent me a note early this morning with the early mail. To make sure I was prepared...you can go, although I doubt you waited to gain permission." She scolded lightly. "You should wear your dark green dress. And pull half of your hair back. I'll help if you want." Elsie offered.

"I'm sorry, I should have asked! But please, I'd love your help!" She got up and threw her arms around Elsie's shoulders. "I love you mama!"

Elsie chuckled as she watched her young girl skip off, wandering how in the world she was going to tell her dear husband about this.

* * *

_let me know what you think! Part two coming soon!  
Much love,  
Samantha_


	10. Chapter 10 (part 2)

_Part two ladies and gents! thank you for the continued support! _

* * *

Elsie walked up the stairs. It was time to help her girl _(still couldn't use daughter, still just couldn't but Ella was the closest she would ever come, but still, she hadn't given birth to her, no matter how much she wished she had) _

She chuckled humorlessly as she thought of how Charles had reacted. He had huffed, saying that their girl wasn't old enough to date, and the Bradley boy, Robb _(he had practically spit the lad's name)_ was three years older, what business did he have with liking their girl? Elsie had calmly told him that she, herself hadn't been much older than Ella, when she had her first kiss. She pointed out their age difference. Their seven year gap made three pale in comparison. She also pointed out that the Bradley's had raised a fine lad, and that he was nothing like the foot man who chased her maids, or the rogue stable hands who were crass. He had huffed again, and had turned so that his back was facing her. He had stayed like that all night, and neither of them had much sleep. He had refused to speak to her the next day, was upset that their girl was growing up steadily, right before their eyes. He had been downright grumpy. But the smile that never left her girls face, and the added spring to her step was well worth all the grumpiness that he had thrown her way.

Elsie knocked on Ella's door just briefly, before going in. She saw Ella struggling with the ties of her new corset. _(The girl had come into some womanly curves as of late, she was starting to grow more into her beauty, and Elsie had had to take her to Ripon to get her two new corsets, and three new shifts.)_ Elsie patiently took over, tying the girl in. The reached for the girls dress and helped her step into the emerald green dress that even with the lower neckline was still cut modestly.

As she did up the buttons that lined the back of the dress _(young lads have an aversion to small buttons, but so did a certain butler) _she asked, "Are you nervous, a stór?"

"A little, but Robb is so nice, and very handsome. Mama, he has amazing eyes. But he is three years older than me, and all the girls at school think he is handsome, and I know I am not the prettiest girl, and he doesn't see me every day. I mean…" she trailed off as Elsie laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You always have rambled when you are nervous, and Ella, you are beautiful! You should stop selling yourself short. Now let's start on your hair." Elsie watched the girl sit. Even with her dark chestnut brown curls going everywhere, she still was striking, with bright green eyes that were shaped like almonds, her lips that were the perfect bow shape and her heart shaped face, with her milky white complexion that was only marred by the splatter of freckles that had become less pronounced as she had gotten older.

Elsie brushed her hair until it laid in large barrel curls down her back. She braided her hair across the top and stopped at her left ear, and pinned it to lie underneath the curls. Ella smiled into the mirror at her mama. Elsie reached into her pocket and pulled out a simple silver chain with an intricate Celtic knot pendant. She fastened it around Ella's neck and it hung at the perfect spot.

Ella stood and hugged her mama. As they made their way downstairs and into the servants hall, Charles was sitting alone at the servants table with a book in hand. Everyone else is off either to the fair, or relaxing. But her papa, ever the butler, stood and she felt him scrutinize her, as if she were one of his foot man, about to do their first dinner service.

"Do I pass, papa?" She teased nervously.

"You look lovely, Ella Cee." He responded, and she smiled at her nickname and threw her arms around his waste. _(There were two Ella's at the school and if they were ever together people would add 'C' to her name because of her last name. She had told her papa that and he had taken to calling her Ella Cee. That was the only nickname he ever used for her. Unlike her mama, who called her multiple loving nicknames.) _

Elsie answered the knock, and ushered Robb in.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Carson thank you for letting me take Ella to the fair tonight. These are for you Mrs. Carson, I know their your favorite." He grinned as he handed her the bag of raspberry drops.

"Thank you, Robb. Now you two have a nice time, and have her back by nine o'clock!" Elsie told the young boy sternly as she herded them out the door. She watched them walk down the lane and then shut the door, resting her back against the door willing herself not to cry.  
-

Ella and Robb walked in silence to the gates at the end of the drive. It felt natural, comfortable even.

Robb broke the silence as they passed the heavy iron gates, "You look lovely tonight, Ella."

She blushed faintly and smiled up at him, "Thank you. You look very nice also." Not for the first time cursing herself for her awkwardness.

"Ella, would you mind if I held your hand?" He asked hesitantly, almost shyly. He watched her nod her assent and interlaced his fingers with hers.

As they walked along the path to the village, they talked about everything. From school to cricket to candy, nothing was off limits. They laughed with each other and were both at ease when they made it to the fair. He bought two glasses of lemonade and laughed at her face when she took the first sip that was always sour. He helped her onto a horse on the carousel and they took a few turns on that. They got off, slightly dizzy and high from the fun of it all. He pointed to the dance floor, and she hesitated but shrugged anyway. They danced, and danced. The last song being a slow anthem that had him pull her a bit closer so they could sway to the melancholy notes that floated around them from the band. They stopped at a game and he won her a small teddy bear which he presented with an exaggerated flourish.

At eight thirty, they started for home, holding hands the whole way. They stopped outside the door and he grabbed her other hand. "Ella, I had a really wonderful time tonight. You're not like those other girls, and I really like that." He told her earnestly.

"I had a marvelous time too, and I really like you too." She whispered back. He gathered her into a hug and she took to her tiptoes and kissed his cheek, "You had better go, or your mother will have your head!" He laughed and kissed her hand before turning to leave.

She watched him, and felt her mama's arm wrap around her shoulders. _(Which was getting harder because along with the curves, she has also shot up to just about Elsie's height.) _Ella wrapped her arms around Elsie's waist as they walked inside, and up the stairs, all the while, she was chattering about her night. No detail too small for her mama to know. Elsie smiled knowingly, and helped her out of the dress and corset, and undid her hair to brush it and re braided it all for the night.

"Mama, how did you know you loved papa?" she asked with eyes full of questions.

"Well, it just happened, one day I looked at him, and I just kind of knew." Elsie said quietly.

"But, mama, what does it feel like to be in love?" Ella asked insistently.

Elsie sighed, "Well, it started with butterflies, whenever I was around him. Then we were such good friends even when we weren't talking it felt like we were silently communicating anyway. It feels like, if something were to happen to your papa, half of my heart, half of my soul would just vanish. I wouldn't feel complete anymore. I would be like a shell of who I once was. Does that help?"

Ella nodded and snuggled into her bed. "Mama, I get butterflies when I am with Robb. And even when we aren't speaking, we are completely comfortable around each other." Elsie waited patiently for her to finish. "I know I am only thirteen, but I think I may be on my way to falling in love."

Elsie cupped her girls cheek and kissed her forehead, "Maybe you are, my sweet girl, but don't rush it. You have all your life to be grown up and in love, but only one chance to be young. Now, go to bed. I love you."

"I love you too, mama." Ella said softly, and snuggled into her bed, clutching the teddy bear Robb had won her closely to her chest.

Elsie crept into their darkened room and undressed quietly. She put her arm around her husband and heard him sigh.

"Well, how is she?" he asked tersely.

"Desperately in love with Robb Bradley, but she had a marvelous time and he did nothing untoward. So you can rest easy on that score. I do believe we shall be seeing more of him though, so you best get used to the idea, of our girl dating." She said lightly.

"I guess our daughter is growing up isn't she." He said grimly as he started to put his arms around his wife, but stopped short at the look of heart break of Elsie's face. "What is it?" he asked quickly.

"She isn't our daughter, I mean not really. We adopted her, but Charles, I didn't carry her for nine months. I didn't watch her learn to walk, or hear her first word. I didn't get any of that with her. She won't even refer to me as her mother, that title is reserved for the woman who carried her, nursed her, watched her toddle across the floor for the first time! Oh, Charles, don't you see she will never see me as her mother, and I know its trivial, but it matters!" Elsie sobbed into his chest.

"Oh my darling, I bet, if her mother were here, she would trade places with you in a second. You may only ever be her mama, but don't you see, you got to help her with her first date, and her becoming a woman, and buying proper clothes to fit her new status as a young woman. You will see her fall in love, get married, and have children of her own. My dear, I truly believe that I prefer being papa, and getting to see all those things than being her father, who only got a glimpse of the lovely person she is growing into." Charles soothed Elsie.

She looked up at him and smiled through her tears, "I guess you are right, it's just so difficult at times, knowing I have to complete with a ghost, and from what Ella has told me, a near perfect one at that."

"Elsie, I am terribly sorry we didn't ever have children, but please know that you are an excellent mama to our girl." Charles knew that he had robbed her of being a mother, but there was no looking back at what could have been.

Elsie kissed him soundly and snuggled into his chest. She may never be a mother, but by god, she would work to be the best mama she possibly could for her girl.

* * *

_Let me know!  
much love,  
Samantha_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey all! here is a new one shot to add to the collection! Thank you all for all the support! i love you guys!_

* * *

Ella didn't like gossip, and she hated an atmosphere. Put the two together and it was unbearable. So when she walked into the classroom early to give the teacher her assignments, all the girls grouped together stopped talking. They looked at her and then snickered. She rolled her eyes and put her papers on Mrs. Baldwin's desk. Robb was waiting for her to sit on 'their' bench before school actually started.

Robb went to grab her hand as she came out of the classroom, but she held a finger up to her lips. She listened quietly to what the girls had been talking about.

"I feel sorry for the unfortunate girl…."  
"Yeah, I mean, from what Mary says, Mrs. Carson is just about the most hateful person on the planet."  
"Yeah, and having to deal with, a butler for a father. Oh I wouldn't have been able to stand it…."  
"Well, I heard my mother say that Ella, was Mrs. Carson's real daughter, but not by Mr. Carson!  
"I heard Robb was only courting her because their mothers are such close friends."  
"Well, evidently Robb hasn't even had dinner with the Carson's yet, and they have been courting for a while now…"

Indignation filled her body and Robb quickly pulled her away before she could say anymore. She looked at him, and he soothed her, saying he knew it wasn't true and that those girls were just rude gossips. She wiped the angry tears from her eyes as the bell for the beginning of school rang.

She heard the gossips again at lunch, talking about her mama more, and this time she jerked her hand from Robb's grasp.

"I'm not sure what you think you know, but one things for sure, you know nothing about me or my family, so keep our names out of your mouths!" she said scathingly.

Jenny just stared at her, "Well, by the offense you are taking, I assume the part about Mrs. Carson being quite a floozy and your real mother is true. No one would get this upset over a foster mother."

The comment about her mama was all it took for Ella to snap. She tackled the girl and held her down. The girl got in one last comment, before Ella punched her square in the eye. Jenny tried hitting back, but was sadly no match for the enraged Ella. Robb finally pulled Ella off of Jenny. Mrs. Baldwin had come out at the commotion, and was fuming. She demanded that both girls go home immediately and she would be sending a note to both of their mothers.

Robb escorted Ella home. They walked in silence, and he stopped her before she turned to go inside. He took his handkerchief and dabbed at the cut above her eye. He was surprised jenny had gotten that hit in, but said nothing. He looked at her and kissed her forehead gently before telling her he would see her soon. She watched him walk away, and then steeled herself for her mama's reaction. Her papa would be mad, of course. But she could handle that. She just hated that her mama would probably give her the 'disappointed' look.

As she went into the servants hall, Beryl _(__**Auntie Beryl**__, that is what she called her when they were only among their little group)_ gasped at the sight of Ella, who looked a mess. Her dress was torn, she had a nice bruise forming on her cheek, and the gash above her eye was a bit disconcerting. She hustled her into the scullery to avoid a very grouchy Elsie seeing Ella before she absolutely had to.

"What in the name of God did you get yourself into?" Beryl asked in an indignant whisper as she reached into the spare maid's outfits to get one for the girl, whose dress would probably be a complete loss.

"Auntie Beryl, it was that nasty Jenny Finley. She and her group were gossiping and today it happened to be about me. Well, I don't really care if they talk about me, because I really don't hang around with them all that much. But what they said about mama…Oh auntie Beryl it was terrible!" Ella cried as she stood in her shift and corset waiting for the new dress to be lowered over her head. "They were saying that mama was a floozy and that she had cheated on papa and had me out of wedlock and then given me away, and I know it is not true, so I stood up to her, and then she said it again and I just kind of lost it."

Beryl knew that Mrs. Finley was the biggest gossip in the village, and that Elsie and she could not stand each other. They had been on church committees together and barely spoke. Beryl had no doubt that Mrs. Finley would spread these vicious rumors about Elsie. Elsie had the respect that Mrs. Finley didn't, and could never get. Mrs. Finley's youngest son, was not her own, her husband had had a dalliance, and Meredith Finley had disappeared for 5 months, only to come back with a 4 month old. The numbers never added up.

"You have to promise not to tell mama about this Auntie Beryl! She would be upset!" Ella looked at her pleadingly.  
Beryl sighed and shook her head to give her promise. Elsie would soon enough, a note was sure to come with one of Mrs. Baldwin's sons, delivering the news.

Beryl went to the ice box and retrieved a small piece of ice for Ella's swelling eye. When she came back in she stopped short, Ronnie Baldwin had just been escorted in and was handing the note from his mother, to Elsie. Elsie thanked the boy and opened the note as soon as he had gone. When Beryl noticed her angry look, she hurried back to the scullery. She handed the ice to Ella, and then heard the jangle of keys coming down the hall to them.

"Ella, I believe you need to come with me." Elsie said icily. Ella took a deep breath and followed her mother to her sitting room, while Beryl watched on with a grim look on her face.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Elsie asked after closing the door firmly behind her.

"She deserved everything she got." Ella said resolutely. Looking her mama in the eye steadily, she had stood up for this woman and she would not be ashamed of what she had done.

"Well, I don't need to tell you fighting is wrong, and you shall be punished accordingly. No seeing Robb for a month. Your sleep over with Penny will have to wait. To school and back is all you will get. And you will write Jenny a note of apology." Elsie said firmly.

"I will not apologize to her." Ella said stubbornly. "Not after what she said."

Elsie's eyebrows rose and she leaned back in her chair. "What did she say?"

Ella's eyes grew big as she mumbled incoherently. Elsie shot her another look and she heard Ella sigh.

"She was talking about me, and….and," Ella bit her lip. "And, you. She said some really nasty things and I got angry, because none of it was true."

"What did she say exactly?" Elsie asked gently, wanting to know what riled her girl so much.

"Jenny said that you were a floozy, and some other nasty things. She said she heard her mother say that I was your real daughter, and that you cheated on Mr. Carson to have me." Ella confessed quietly, she also told her about the comment about Robb never coming over for dinner, and how Mary had said that Elsie was the most hateful person ever.

Elsie got up to retrieve her first aid kit and opened it up. She took a salve out and tilted Ella's head back, and put some on the cut above her eyes. Ella winced at the stinging sensation, but remained quiet. "You are only going to be punished for a week and a half." Elsie said absently. She motioned for Ella to leave and watched as the young girl retreated. She wrote Charles a note, and left it on his desk, and then donned her coat and hat.

Mrs. Patmore followed her out quickly catching her arm. "Where do you think you are going?"

"To have a word with Mrs. Finley, so we can straighten this mess out." Elsie said tersely.

"Oh no, not with the mood you are in you aren't! Elsie, there isn't much they can do about to young lasses fighting, however if you go near that woman, and lose your temper, well she can have you put in jail for assault!" Beryl said sternly as she watched the woman's shoulder slump in defeat.

"I suppose you are right, I just don't see how she can get away with such things." Elsie said as they headed back inside.

The rest of the evening went rather smoothly, she informed Charles of what happened, and cried all the while. When he saw Ella he quickly hugged her and gave her a peppermint stick for sticking up for what she knew to be right. As the small family went to bed, they all had different thoughts hanging over them, preventing a truly restful sleep.

Elsie was running behind, and had no time to dawdle as she ran up the steps for her meeting with Lady Cora. She went in and they politely exchanged their customary greeting. They went about their meeting as normal, until the very end.

"Mrs. Carson, I heard Miss Ella got into a fight at school. Now, I just wanted to make sure she was okay, but I also want to ensure you have that behavior in hand. I would hate for her to be a bad influence on the girls." Cora said in a clipped tone.

Elsie just stopped herself from rolling her eyes, "Lady Grantham, I assure you, that while I agree that fighting is not a good way to solve a problem, sometimes it cannot be helped. Now, Ella has been punished, but in her case, this fight could not be helped."

Lady Grantham's eyes went wide. "What was this problem Mrs. Carson?"

Elsie sighed and reluctantly told her employer what had been said by the mother daughter pair of the Finley's. Cora gasped and apologized and sent Elsie on her way.

That Sunday as the Carson family sat in their usual pew, they watched people file in. The Bradley's took their usual seats in front of them, with Robb seeking permission to join the Carson trio beside Ella. Elsie nodded her permission, and she watched as he grinned and slid in beside her girl.

Then the Finley's came in. Elsie had to bite back the smile that wanted to fill her face when she caught a glimpse of Jenny, who still sported a rather black eye.

Meredith Finley shooed her family to their regular spot as she came to a halt in front of the Carson's pew. "I think your ruffian of a daughter owes my little girl an apology, Mrs. Carson." She said haughtily.

"Actually, I do not believe she does Mrs. Finley. Now you may need to get to your seat because the sermon is about to begin." Elsie said as she turned to face the front again. She felt her girls hand slip into hers for a quick squeeze before letting go again.

The Bradley's and Carson's left the church in a big cluster, chatting all the while. They stopped short when Ella laid a hand on her mama's arm. They watched as Lady Grantham approached the group of gossipers that included Mrs. Finley.

"Mrs. Finley, may I have a word?" Cora pulled the beaming woman aside. "I hear you have been spreading vicious rumors about my Housekeeper and her family. Now, I know these little tidbits you are spreading to be completely false. I also know that your youngest son isn't yours, and I can make sure that the rest of the village knows it too. Now, I suggest you keep Mrs. Carson's good name out of the mud, because I would absolutely hate to tell anyone about your husband's unfaithfulness. Do I make myself clear? Also I think you should apologize for all the hurt you have caused Miss Ella and Mrs. Carson, don't you?

Meredith Finley's face blanched, as she listened to the carefully worded threat of the grand lady. She nodded her understanding and then made her way over to where Elsie stood with her hand on Ella's shoulder. "I am sorry….for spreading those untruths about you. I hope you can forgive me." When she finished she walked off and kept going past her group of cronies.

Elsie put her arm around Ella and squeezed her shoulders. Ella smiled at her mama, and bid farewell to Robb as they turned in the direction of the Abbey.

"Robb, will you join us for dinner next Thursday evening?" Elsie asked before they left the church yard.

"Yes, I would like that, Mrs. Carson." He answered after receiving a nod from his mother.

And with that the Carson trio headed back to Downton with Elsie and Ella arm in arm, and Charles in the back smiling at his two girls.

* * *

_Let me know what you all thought!_  
_Much love-_  
_Samantha_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey all! Thank you all again for the support and reviews! i love you all! hope you enjoy this one=)_

* * *

Elsie had just finished unpacking their stuff into their two bedroom cottage. They had moved into the closest cottage available after talking it over as a family. They still had rooms at the house for the long late night dinner parties, balls, and such.

Elsie had packed everything fairly quickly, she had set up everything quickly too. Her ladyship had gifted them two beds. One for them and one for Miss Ella. She had a quilt for theirs that had been made by her grandmother.

She had surprised Ella with a patchwork quilt she had bought new just for her. The blanket she had knitted was folded at the end of the bed. Ella's room had a small desk, an armoire, and a small bedside table. Ella had gasped when she was first brought in. She had squealed delightedly as she threw her arms around her mama's neck.

Everything was furnished, and the cupboards were full. It was a small home, but it was theirs.

-/-/-

Elsie told Ella to remind Robb of there upcoming dinner. The family was dining elsewhere and it was an opportunity to have the young lad over. Ella had nodded and then taken off for school after kissing her papas cheek.

It was Elsie's full day off so she had tidied and she had started the roast beef. She made sides and when her husband came into change, he remarked, with raised eyebrows, that everything smelled delicious. She had smiled indulgently as she put the raspberry pie in the oven.

Ella came in the door followed closely by Robb. He greeted Elsie with flowers and a hug, and shook Charles's hand. Ella looked as if she would throw up at any moment. She was scared about how her papa would act around her Robb. She was totally in love with Robb. She knew that. She knew that she looked at him the way her mama looked at papa.

"So, Robb, what do you plan on doing after school?" Charles asked gruffly, trying to figure out if this boy was worth his little girl's attention._(she wasn't so little anymore though was she?)_

"Well, Mr. Carson, I have been accepted into medical school. I volunteer for Dr. Clarkson after school on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday afternoons. He says I have a bright future and wrote me a reference. I will be going after the summer." Robb looked over to Ella and noticed that she wouldn't meet his eye. They had talked about this of course. And she encouraged him. But he knew that the separation would be hard for them both.

"That is very commendable, Robb." Elsie chimed in putting the last bit of food on the table, motioning for everyone to sit down. She and Charles sat across from one another. They said grace and dug in. They chatted about their days and Charles asked Robb more questions about school. Ella was quiet as she observed her father becoming less harsh on Robb and more genuinely interested. Even though Robb was focused on medicine, he had a love of history and as her mama served the pie, he and her papa got into a discussion of the monarchy.

She smiled over at her mama, who shook her head at the two men talking animatedly between bites of pie. They kept talking as the table was cleared and the dishes clean. Her mama had baked two pies and put in in a basket for Robb to send home to the rest of his family.

-/-/-

He got ready to leave. Hugged Elsie and thanked her for the delicious meal. Charles clapped him on the shoulder and told him to be careful. Ella opened the door and walked him out. She handed him the basket and hugged him around the waist.

"I think you made a good impression on mama and papa." She smiled up at him.

He bent his head to kiss her smiling lips. "I hope so. Because I would like to think I will be around for a while." Robb said as he broke the sweet kiss.

"Oh, I think that can be arranged." She giggled, and tiptoed up to meet his lips again.

She pushed him away and bid him goodnight. Told him to be careful. And that she loved him. _(oh how she loved him)_ He kissed her knuckles and whispered his love back.

She watched him walk into the sunset. She smiled as she went inside and bid her parents goodnight. Elsie threw a look at Charles and followed her girl up the stairs. She knocked briefly and heard Ella consent her entry.

Ella was sitting in her nightgown picking at a thread on her quilt. Her hair had not been brushed but just let loose to hang in the mass of ringlets that made her look like a wild child. Elsie picked the brush up off her desk and went to work. After the mop had been braided into two neat rows, Elsie and Ella sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Do you want to tell me what is wrong, a stór? It cannot be how dinner went, because your papa absolutely approves of young Robb now. And he is a sweet and handsome young lad..." Elsie trailed off as she noticed Ella's eyes had filled with tears.

"I know he is sweet and handsome. He has a good head on his shoulders. I'm just not sure what will happen when he goes to school. I know he will have a few weeks between semesters, but what if he figures out that I'm not good enough for him? Then he will find himself another girl who he loves more."

Elsie closed her eyes, cursing Charles for the incident months ago that still had its lingering effects. She gathered Ella to her chest and rocked her back and forth. "My darling lassie. You are as good as any other girl. You two are well suited. But, if it is God's will that you are separated, I know it will hurt, but you will move on. And one day you will find someone else. But for now, enjoy the time you have with Robb. You only get one first love, lass. Don't look too far ahead." Elsie kissed her forehead and her nose. "Remember, if you love something let it go, if it comes back it was meant to be."

With one last cuddle she bid Ella goodnight. And crossed the hall to her own bedroom.

She went through her nightly routine as Charles chattered on about Robb and what he thought.

He noticed Elsie's silence and asked her what was wrong.

She explained what Ella had said, and explained further that Ella was in love with Robb Bradley and he loved their Ella. She told him that likely if they made it through his time at school they would have a wedding to plan soon after.

He looked at her in a thoughtful manner and admitted he thought much the same. He just hoped their girl didn't get her heart broken in the process.

Elsie smiled sadly and nodded, but she knew that life was full of heartbreak and she prayed fervently that her girl would be spared this particular one.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!_  
_much love,_  
_Samantha_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey all! I hope you all enjoy this! (also there was an update yesterday so check out that chapter too!) thanks for all of your support i love you all!_

* * *

The summer had passed quickly with Elsie and Ella growing closer than ever. With Charles gone for the season, only to come back a few weeks before the garden party and then the cricket match. Ella didn't wish to discuss the cricket match, as she did in previous years, because the day after Robb would board a train for the medical school in London.

Ella and Robb had spent a good deal of time together, fishing, taking picnics and walks, going to the carnival, and occasionally reading under the tree outside the Carson cottage. _(He laying down with his head in her lap, she almost always read and one hand would stroke his hair.)_ Elsie had found them asleep under that tree one sunny day. She had went inside and put lemonade and biscuits on a tray and taken it to them. They had smiled sleepily and enjoyed the refreshments.

Elsie and Ella more often than not shared the bed in Elsie an Charles's room. They would talk about their days and how Ella and Robb were doing. They would talk about letters from papa. They talked about Ella's fear of Robb going off to London to school. Not just because of the relationship, but because she knew London could be a scary adventure.

Soon the season was over and Charles had rejoined the family. The garden party had gone smoothly and the cricket match had been won by the village much to Robb's glory, and her papa's chagrin. She had gone home with the Bradley's that night and eaten dinner with them.

She had locked herself in her room early because the next morning she would have to get up to meet Robb at the station. She had written him a letter. They had discussed everything before hand. So the next morning when she had dressed and left her hair down and curly(Robb liked her untamed curls.) she did not expect her mother dressed in her coat waiting for Ella. Her mother walked with her to the station.

Robb stood on the platform hugging his mother and sister and his little brother. He shook his dad's hand and then noticed her. He walked over to her, and stared for a few minutes, then wrapped her in a hug. She clung tightly to him and let a few tears fall into his jacket. They separated only a bit when she reached into her pocket to hand him the letter.

"It's only for the semester. I'll be home at Christmas." He said soothingly, "You won't even miss me!"

"Yes I will. I miss you when I know you are only right down the road. Oh Robb, promise to write, and that you will take care of yourself." She said as tears ran down her face.

He cupped her chin and tilted her face up to his. He kissed her softly. As he pressed his forehead on hers he promised her everything. And then kissed her again.

The train conductor made the last call and they broke apart.

"I love you, Robb." Ella whispered into his ear as she hugged him one last time.

"I love you too, Ella. Don't ever forget how much." Robb said as he boarded the train. She watched the train pull out and then went to find her mama.

They walked back in silence. Elsie wondered how her girl would cope. She knew that Robb and Ella would most likely make it through this time apart. They would be stronger for it.

Ella cried as they passed the tree that held memories of reading, naps, and deep discussions about life. Elsie gathered her to her chest but Ella pulled away. She shook her head and went into the house to change for the day of work ahead.

-/-:/-/-/-/-/-

The month leading up to Ella's 16 birthday had been rough. Robb's letters had come once a week. Each day they arrived was a blessing. Ella had thrown herself into her work and talked less to Elsie. _(which broke Elsie's heart. She knew that separation was hard, she went through it every season.)_

But Elsie had a surprise that would pull Ella out of her funk. Elsie had planned it all out and when Friday, October 6 came around she could hardly contain her pride. Ella had risen early. As always she received her papa's gift first thing. Her papa this year had bought her dainty handkerchiefs. She had smiled and thanked him. Usually her gifts would sit somewhere in her parents room to mock her. But it was not so this year. Her mama, gave her a kiss as she left saying she had to run to town.

An hour later with her surprises for Ella in tow Elsie headed towards the cottage. She went in to find Ella sitting on the settee reading a book Elsie knew was from Beryl.

Ella looked up to find her mother standing in the threshold of the living room with a small black and white puppy with a bright red bow around her neck. Elsie smiled and wished Ella a happy birthday explaining that this little female border collie was the runt of the litter at the Davis farm. They were going to kill her if they hadn't found a home. Elsie sat the squirming puppy down and it promptly ran over to Ella who had sank down on the floor. Ella picked up the small puppy. She smiled and looked up at her mama who handed her a note.

_'Go look outside.'_

She gave her mother a strange look and put the puppy in the floor for a moment. She went outside of the door and looked around. Her eyes teared up when they fell on the back of someone under the tree. The figure turned and she screamed in delight. She ran to him and launched herself to his arms and he caught her. Robb spun her around and laughed all the while. She peppered his face with kisses. He sat her down gingerly and kissed her lips. He then pulled out a small box that held a small luckenbooth necklace. She teared up as he fastened it around her neck. He caught her lips in another searing kiss.

As they broke apart Elsie cleared her throat and motioned them into the house. She smiled as they interlocked fingers until Ella flitted into the loving room to cuddle her new treasure. Robb dropped into the space on the floor beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She leaned against him and laughed as the puppy licked at her chin.

"A stór, she needs a name." Elsie intoned softly before leaving to go make tea. Charles had taken his half day for Ella's birthday. He was bringing a cake home from Beryl, and they were having pork chops.

"Mama, I think I found a name for her!" Ella called to her mama who came into the room and sat on the armchair. "I'm going to name her Shadow because of the dark patch over her eye."

"That's fine, now she is your responsibility. You have to feed her and water her. You will have I train her also. Do you understand?" Elsie explained firmly.

Ella nodded enthusiastically and hugged her mama. The door opened and it revealed her papa, who looked at the puppy and rolled his eyes. He smiled at Robb who stood to shake his hand. He set the cake on the counter and Elsie went back to the kitchen to fix tea. They sipped their tea and talked in hushed tones as Ella and Robb did the same in the living room.

As dinner came around and was finished the cake was cut Ella beamed at her mama and thanked both of her parents. Robb smiled as he left and promised her he would be back tomorrow. They kissed and she watched him go as the puppy sniffed around to do its business. She gathered Shadow in her arms and kissed her mama and papa goodnight. The puppy slept curled up at the foot of her bed and Ella went to sleep thinking of just how lucky she was to have this second chance at having a loving family.

Elsie checked in a little while later and smiled at the sight of Shadow curled around her girls feet. She leaned against the door frame as Charles's arms wrapped around her. He kissed the side of her head and they both silently thanked God for this amazing opportunity to be a small family.(even if Charles didn't like the dog.)

* * *

_Thank you and let me know what you all think!  
Much love-  
Samantha=)_


	14. Chapter 14 (Part One)

_Hey all! i hope you all enjoy this! some of you have been asking for Elsie and Ella's relationship to be tested...so hope you all like it._

_thank you soo much to Hogwarts Duo for being the amazing person she is!_

* * *

**_PART ONE_**_  
_

* * *

Elsie smiled as she saw Ella coming in from school Shadow following along side of couldn't wait to introduce the newest housemaid to her girl. Anna was a wisp of a girl, but Elsie believed that they would be fast friends. Elsie had quickly bonded with the girl, and Anna had already taken on the ladies maid duties for Lady Mary and Lady Edith _(little miss Sybil was still to little to care much what she wore. Sybil was Ella's and Elsie's shadow around the house when she escaped her tutor)._

Ella changed in the scullery and grabbed and apple from Beryl, kissing the cook's cheek. Elsie was so excited, because now that Anna had been hired, Ella could just be a half maid. More days could be spent at school and with friends, being the young woman she was meant to be!

Ella came into Elsie's office and stopped short to stair at the blonde haired girl sitting in front of her mama. She smiled at the girl who turned and absorbed the name her mama introduced. This was the third Anna that had worked at the house. She took her duties from her mama who was in housekeeper mode and went on to show Anna the rest of the house and how things were done.

She went home that night and her papa showed up before her mama. _(this had never happened before)_ Charles explained that Elsie had stayed back to make sure things had gone okay with Anna. Ella's brow furrowed and he shrugged his shoulders not knowing the purpose, but knowing that Elsie would be home in a bit and Ella should get ready for bed. He bent and kissed her forehead and she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She fell asleep that night with no goodnight from her mama, which had also never happened.

-/-/-/-

Over the next few weeks Ella had been able to be more studious and to further train Shadow _(who was growing like a weed!)._ On the days Ella worked she noticed that Anna had inspected her work _(like Ella had been doing it wrong! This young chippy was just starting, Ella had experience!)_ She noticed that her mama and Anna had become close and would be laughing a lot like it was a joke just between them. Ella and Elsie had gone into town and Elsie had bought a pretty embroidered handkerchief for Anna. Her mama hadn't done that for her when she first came.

Ella noticed that Anna was often in her mama's sitting room. Sitting, chatting, asking about the books. Elsie had always told Ella that she was too young to look over the books.

The last straw was when Anna scolded her about Lady Sybil's bed. Ella had made it like Sybil liked, with her dolly _(named Helen)_ tucked in, but not too tightly. Anna had come to find her and asked her why she didn't make it right! She was going to report her for this, because it wasn't the first time he had to go along and fix this.

Ella had stomped off and ran into her papa first. She stormed about how Elsie was favoring the new maid, and how she was trying to tell her how to do her job. She raves about how she knew what Lady Sybil liked! That she knew it better than this new chippy!

Charles had sighed and told her to calm down and told her that the new girl was just trying to assert her authority.

Then Elsie had come through and motioned for Ella to come with her. She reprimanded Ella for not cleaning Sybil's properly. Ella explained but Elsie was having none of it. She told her that if she didn't want to do her job properly she could just quit. Ella had looked at her mama and then stood to stalk to the door.

"Well, I guess I better quit because it is clear that you and Anna don't care about anything other than routine. I know that Lady Sybil like to have dolly Helen tucked into her bed. I also know that she likes her teddy bears sitting at her tea party table ready to play. She also like me to leave a peppermint in the teacup in front of the teddy that you gave her. But she took all of that away. Anna doesn't care about Lady Sybil. All she knows is Mary and Edith. And you're so blind because of that new girl you don't even see what your doing! You haven't even kissed me goodnight in three weeks! So I quit." Ella cried and walked out of the door. She changed into her school clothes and walked out the servants entrance. Shadow jumped up at her mistresses snap. She went into the house and retrieved her letter paper. She sat at the table and poured her heart out in a letter to Robb. Tears slipped down her face and smudged some of the ink. She made herself some lunch and then walked into town. She saw her mama and Robb's mother taking their usual tea together. She rolled her eyes and kept going to the post office. She milled around town a bit and them watched as her mama met with Anna to walk back to the big house. Ella gritted her teeth and saw green. She ran back home an packed a bag.

If her mama liked Anna so much, she could have her. Ella was going to visit Robb in London and she was only leaving a note for her papa to find.

* * *

_let me know what you think! part 2 will come soon!  
Much love _  
_Samantha_


	15. Chapter 15 (Part Two!)

_Hey all! Thanks to all who left encouraging words! I hope y'all like this! _

_(also _**JK Dexter**_- i would love the chance to talk to you about my characterizations so that i may improve. please pm me when you actually log in)_

* * *

**PART TWO**

* * *

Ella sat at the train station with tears running down her face looking at her ticket to London on the next train that was due in an hour and a half. She was hurting and she felt the all encompassing jealousy grow more and more when she thought of her mama and Anna.

-/-/-/-

Elsie had gone home early to spend time with Ella. She called out to Ella when she entered the house. She saw that Shadow was tied under the tree with her pan of water beside her. She went up to Ella's room an saw that her good coat was gone as well as her new hat.

Elsie raced down the stairs in a panic. Where could Ella be that she couldn't take Shadow? Where could she be in her nice traveling coat and hat? She paced the living room, thinking about what could have happened to Ella. She could have been taken. _(unlikely because everyone knew her, and this was England, but still, a possibility that scared the wits out of her.)_

She paced into the kitchen and suddenly spotted the note with '_Papa_' scrawled across the front. Elsie seized it and unfolded it with great haste. She scanned the contents.

_Papa-_

_I doubt mama will notice, but I knew you would. I will be fine, but I believe I need to be away for a bit. I have gone to London to see Robb. I shall be back soon._

_I love you papa. Please take care of mama, if she even notices I'm not there._

_Ella Cee._

Elsie's breath caught, as she tried to get the meaning behind Ella's words. Then it clicked. She had all but ignored Ella while trying to get Anna settled. And then the business with Miss Sybil's room. Ella was actually jealous of Anna, and while Anna was a sweet girl and Elsie certainly _liked_ her, Ella was her girl.

Elsie scribbled a note to Charles on the bottom of he paper and grabbed her coat, foregoing her hat. She walked hurriedly to the train station. She scanned the depot not seeing her Ella anywhere. She rushed to the conductor and asked when the last train for London had ran. Her heart seized up when he told her it had already left. She asked if Ella had gotten on, he only knew she had a ticket. Not if she was actually on the train. The next train to London was the last of the day and Elsie said she would be right back to buy the ticket.

As she left the station she headed to the Bradley's house. She had to ask Glenna Robb's address at the school in London and she needed to know fast. She had a daughter to recover. She stopped short when she saw her husband emerge from the rather large house. Glenna followed him out with her arm around a red puffy-faced Ella.

Elsie stood behind the tree as she looked at the scene. Glenna brought the girl into a hug and smiled at Ella. Charles smiled grimly and put his arm around her shoulder as he guided her to the lane that would lead to the cottage. She followed behind them and when they sat on the bench at the edge of the woods she stayed close enough to listen to snippets of the conversation.

"...it's just all she ever talked about was how well Anna did all the time. She didn't even bat an eyelash when I got an 'A' on my history paper..."

''...trying to get Anna settled...''

She saw Ella pull away and stand up, "You don't understand! She's so proud of how well Anna has adjusted, everyone just loves Anna! Anna this, Anna that! Anna, Anna, Anna! She's tired of me. I'm not new, the novelty has worn out. I'm not perfect. I didn't adjust that well, I was too shy! Not like Anna whose so chipper all the time! I'm not like her I'm shy and not nearly as pretty. All Mrs. Carson wanted was a project and now she has grown bored with me!" And with that Ella ran off towards the cottage.

Elsie watched with a stunned expression as her girl ran off. It was hard to breath at the moment, she saw her husband run his hand over his face, and his shoulders had sagged. When she walked quietly over to him, he looked at her and stood abruptly.

"Elsie, she just referred to you as 'Mrs. Carson', I'm not sure how to go about fixing this one. To be honest, I tried to warn you about taking Miss Anna under your wing, but you insisted. Ella is a good girl, but she has had your undivided attention and affection for a while now, and she's not used to having to share. I think you need to desperately fix this." Charles advised.

Elsie's eyes watered with unshed tears. She walked into the cottage and was greeted by pancakes and bacon for dinner. _(which happened to be the thing Charles loved to have Ella make.)_ Ella looked at Elsie and lowered the third plate to the table and set the glasses on the table. They sat and ate in a prickly silence. As they finished Charles stood to clear and Ella went to make her way to the door, the snapped her fingers for Shadow.

"Ella, will you join me for a walk?" Elsie asked kindly.

"Go ask Anna to walk with you!" Ella sneered as she ran past and up the stairs with little Shadow in tow.

Elsie's nostrils flared in indignation, and Charles watched as she flew up the stairs behind their girl. He shook his head and prepared a kettle to have going when this fight between his girls finally settled.

Elsie tried the door knob to find it locked. She pounded on the door, only to earn a growl from Shadow and a '_go away'_ from her girl. She pounded again to get another growl and nothing from her girl. Elsie scowled and pulled a pin from her hair. She went to a far away memory of picking the locks to look for treasure as a little girl. She shimmied the lock and suddenly she heard the click of victory and then entered the room. Ella looked at her mother irately.

"Now, I want to talk to you, and you are going to listen. So.." she was interrupted.

"What are you going to tell me more about Anna and how you wish I was more like her? Are you going to tell me how I should be perfect and chipper like Anna?" Ella said bitingly.

Elsie exploded, "If I wanted an Anna I would go to the big house. Now sit down," she said menacingly. Ella sat and looked at her mama defiantly. "Now, I realize I have been spending a good bit of time settling Anna in. But that does not mean that I love you any less."

"Do you realize you forgot adoption day? Papa didn't forget. He gave me a rose and a bag of peppermint sticks. You didn't even remember. I had an important paper in my history class, I got the highest grade and it is going to be judged in the district contest. And Mrs. Baldwin says I have a very good chance. I tried to tell you, but you let Anna interrupt with a problem. I used I ask all the time to see the damn ledgers. You never showed me, but precious, perfect Anna gets them. You are putting all your eggs in her basket. If you don't want me, just tell me!" Ella's voice had escalated to a yell and she had stood in front of her mama.

Elsie looked at her hands. She had forgotten adoption day. Elsie had never cried in front of Ella. And she was going to try her hardest not to start now.

"You aren't just a project Ella. I'm certainly not bored of you. You are my world. I may not have given birth to you, I will never know the joy of watching you take your first steps or hearing the first word you said. And Anna, she is different from you. But I wouldn't trade that shy smile of yours or the fact that you can loose yourself in a book for the world. She just needed to be reassured, and she was there, with me, all day. You're going to school, and I'm so proud that you are going to school, but, a stór, she was there all the time, and I miss you. You are so much like me. So much. But there is no reason to be jealous. I love you. Desperately." Elsie stood with tears welling in her eyes.

"But I can see why you would want her. She's perfect." Ella spit back.

"Do you know that I came back from the big house early, only to find a note left to your papa. I was so scared Ella. I didn't know where you were or what would happen to you. I ran to the train station. I was a nervous wreck. Then when I saw you come out with Glenna, I had never been more relieved. I love you, and I may never be your true mother, but I want to always try to do right by you. I'm sorry I made you feel like I preferred Anna. But I'll never have a connection to her like I do you." Elsie's tears slipped down her face as she sank down into Ella's desk chair.

Ella was taken aback by her mama's tears, and the line _'never be your true mother' _certainly struck a cord. "Why do you think I don't call you mother?"

"Because I'm not her am I? I'll never be her, I didn't carry you or nine months, I didn't struggle to bring you in the world, I didn't count your fingers and toes." Elsie let out a sob.

Ella knelt in front of Elsie and took her hands. "You're jealous of her?" Elsie confirmed with a nod.

"I will always respect and love my birth mother, but she could be just as cruel as my father. I was required to call her mother...mama is an endearment. I call you mama because I love you so much more than I thought I could. You are the real one. Yes, she saw my toddler years, but they have no real bearing. You and papa have made me who I am. I was so afraid you were going to leave me, being the only real mother I know, that is why I was jealous of Anna. She's new and younger and maybe you thought I didn't need you any more but, I do," she sobbed to her mama. "I need you because I can't do this without you."

Ella buried her face into Ella's skirt and cried. Elsie realized that this girl, her girl, _her daughter_, had been hurt all her life. The thought made the tears roll down her face even faster. She realized that her role as _mama_ was more important than the title _mother_. She sank to the floor and gathered Ella into her arms whispering 'I love you' over and over and smoothing her hair.

"I'm so sorry, always remember you come first in my heart, a stór." Elsie pleaded.

Ella snuggled into her mama's embrace and that is how Charles found them, mama and daughter locked in a loving and forgiving embrace.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!  
Much love=)  
Samantha_


	16. Chapter 16

_Time for some Christmas in July! Thank you all for the constant reviews and support, because with out you this would never be possible! I hope you like this little slice of Christmas during the heat of summer. (also thank you to **HogwartsDuo** for pre-reading it for me!=))_

* * *

A week before Christmas, Ella stood at the train station at a quarter till two. Robb was coming home for three weeks and she had told him she would meet him. She waited anxiously, it would be the first time she had seen him since her birthday. She had gotten a new winter coat, it was dark plum, and her hat matched. Her hair was carefully pinned so that just a fraction of her bouncy curls stuck out. She stood on her tiptoes as people filed out of the train to find Robb.

She turned when she felt a hand press on the small of her back. She had never been happier to see Robb's crooked grin than at that moment. She threw her arms around his neck as he picked her up to spin her around. He sat her on the ground and picked up his suitcase, and interlaced their fingers. She smiled up at him and they walked off the platform. Ella snapped her fingers to Shadow who fell into step with them.

Ella and Robb caught up with each other's news as they walked to the Bradley house. He stopped her as the snow started to fall. He looked at her as she spun around under the steady fall of the pure white flakes. She giggled, and at that moment he knew that he loved her infinitely.

He caught her wrist and pulled her flush against him. He brushed a stray curl back under her hat, he bent slightly and kissed her slowly. The kind of kiss that makes you loose a train of thought, makes you see stars, the kind of kiss that left you thinking that you were the only two people in the world. When they finally broke he rested his forehead agains hers. Their eyes locked and she whispered that she loved him. He kissed her nose and told her the same. He wrapped his arm about her waist and they walked the rest of the way home.

-:-:-/:-:-:-/-:-:-

Glenna Bradley was a realist. She had been that way since the tender age of 12 when her mother had died and her father had sent her to live with her wealthy spinster aunt, who had taught her that life was a series of disappointments. She understood that she had to learn to stand on her own two feet, quickly. She hadn't believed in love. She had courted John Bradley because it was the smart thing to do. So when he had asked her to marry him, she had shrugged her shoulders and said yes. She had never expected to fall in love with the man she now shared a last name with. But when she fell pregnant with Robb, she would have funny feelings around him. And even she had to admit, it had nothing to do with the hormones. She had gone to Elsie _(a fellow kindred Scot, who had recently married on the sly(at the time))_ and told her that she thought she had fallen in love with her husband. Elsie had snorted in laughter at that. She had gone home promptly after tea and told her husband in a matter of fact tone that she loved him, and he had grinned, and said he was hoping she did.

From then on her life had been a whole lot happier and with all three births of her children she had seen that love was so tangible that she always told her children she loved them. So when she watched Ella and Robb walk up the lane from the kitchen window, she knew that they were in love. She saw it in Robb's crooked grin _(so much like his fathers!)_, and she saw it in the way Ella's eyes lit up _(much the way Elsie's did at the sight of Charles.)_.

She sighed, she would loose her boy to this girl after Robb finished his courses in two short years. Ella would be 18, and Elsie said she would allow her to get married. Ella would be a doctors wife, and she would probably raise perfect wee lads and lassies. She liked Ella well enough. Ella was shy, and had been prone to dreaming when she had first hung around Maggie. That was before Elsie Carson had gotten ahold of her and made all the difference. Ella was graceful, polite, and respectful. She stuck to her opinions and morals. Robb had told her that Ella had a fiery temper as well.

Glenna sighed as she pulled the bread out of the oven. They were having soup tonight, and then she would send some of it home with Ella, because she knew Charles liked soup. And Ella had brought them a pie up but last week. (_The girl was trying to learn to cook, it was a slow going process.)_

She observed the two as they came in the house with Shadow in tow. _(Glenna loved the pup. The only one who seemed to harbor any dislike was Charles)_ She hugged her oldest and he kissed her cheek. He grabbed Ella's hand and pulled her into the sit by the cozy fireplace. Ella giggled when he whispered into her ear and her face grew bright red. _(He needed a talk with his father, right after Ella left to head home, and she would send a note with Ella to Elsie, to express the need for them to have that talk)_

She watched them as Ella read from her book and Robb nodded off to sleep with his head in her lap. She smiled, her boy eldest had always been a cuddler. Unlike her youngest who hated interaction, period. She knew this was how the two usually spent time together, especially under the oak tree that provided shade for the Carson cottage.

She hollered that supper was on the table and Robb sat up. He scrambled to his feet and brought Ella with him. They sat and ate and the family asked Ella and Robb about this and that.

Once the meal was over and Ella had the basket of food under her arm. She kissed Robb goodbye and told Glenna (_Mrs. Bradley)_ that she would see her on Sunday. It was the family rule that Christmas was not to be spent with each other. This would be the last time together until the Sunday between now and Tuesday, December 25. Presents between the two families were always exchanged the day after. Elsie had always given gifts to the three Bradley children _(she was even Jack's godmother)._

She smiled and shook her head as she elbowed her husband to let him know he needed to talk to Robb. She thought to herself that her Robb could do a whole lot worse than Ella Carson.

-/:-:-:-/:-:-:/-

Elsie smiled as her girl and Shadow came into the cottage. Ella smiled at her mama and put the basket containing leftover soup and bread on the table and handed the curious note directly to her mama (Glenna had instructed her to do so.)

Elsie patted her shoulder and told her to go change into her warm flannel nightgown, and that her papa would stay at the big house tonight, due to some emergency in the wine cellar.

Elsie watched Ella go up the stairs and opened the note from Glenna:

_Els-  
__I think it may be time to have that talk with Ella. My Robb is having his tonight.  
__- Glenna_

Elsie rolled her eyes and cringed at the thought. She was glad Glenna had said something, and they had talked about it at their weekly tea. She at least knew how to semi approach it. Maggie was engaged to the grocers son and had already received the talk that Glenna had perfected.

Ella came down and smiled shyly at her mother and held out a brush. She may be 16, but the girl loved to have her hair brushed and braided by her mama. Ella sat on the floor in front of Elsie, who sat on the settee.

"Ella, I think we need to discuss something highly important." Elsie said with a quiet authority as she gently brushed Ella's curls.

"Okay." Ella replied solemnly, with a strange feeling settling in the pit of her stomach.

"When you first started your monthly, I told you that your body was now ready for a marriage bed." Ella nodded her head and Elsie continued, "well, we never really discussed what a marriage bed entails. Ella, I understand you love Robb. So, I think we need to discuss the mechanics and problems that come about when you become...intimate with Robb or someone else..." She tied the ribbon around the bottom of the braid and Ella turned to face her mama.

"Now, I'm not going to tell you that you must wait until marriage, because I know that I didn't. I wasn't always careful. But, I'm going to warn you that engaging in...intimacy, can lead to you being pregnant while unmarried. Which is something I do not condone for a moment. I would rather you wait, until you marry, be it Robb or someone else. But if not, be absolutely sure you take proper precautions to not get pregnant."

Ella squirmed a little at the uncomfortable situation. She mumbled a question that Elsie didn't quite catch.

"What was that, lamb?" Elsie asked in her motherly tone.

"Well...does it...does it hurt the first time?" Ella asked with her cheeks aflame.

Elsie thought back to her first time, in the corner of a barn pushed up against the rough wall, skirts pushed up and the hot pain she felt at first. "Yes, it can, at first. But the next times will be easier after that...Ella I know Robb is older than you, and he has been to London, but if he ever pressures you into anything, I want you to come straight to me, or Glenna. We want what is best for you, a stór. Always." Elsie finished with a kiss to the forehead.

Ella gulped, "We have talked about it, but I wanted to wait till marriage, he didn't. That was when we broke up for that two week period. He just didn't understand. I knew how disappointed you would be, and I'm still a little intimidated by Mrs. Bradley, so I'd rather she not hate me."

Elsie laughed at that. Glenna could be intimidating. She was a whole head taller than Elsie and Ella. Elsie patted the seat next to her and Ella plopped down into her mama's embrace. "If you ever want to talk about anything, you know you can come to me right?"

"Yes, mama. I know." Ella said sleepily. Elsie shooed her to Elsie and Charles's room. Elsie banked the fire and went up to find Ella snuggled under the blanket on Charles's side. Elsie smiled and went into the bathroom. She changed into her night gown and plaited her hair. She got into bed and Ella all but super glued herself to Elsie's side.

"Mama, what if Robb and I don't get married? I'm so afraid that he will meet someone else in London. Someone who is more interesting than I am." Ella said quietly.

Elsie sighed and pulled Ella closer, "oh sweetheart, Glenna and I have already started planning the wedding. You and Robb are in love, the kind of love like that of your papa and I."

Ella smiled at the thought of Glenna and her mama, talking about wedding details, over a pot of tea.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The week before Christmas flew by. Ella and Elsie shopped, picked out a tree, and decorated it. Unlike the Bradley's tree, and even the tree at Downton, the Carson tree was not loaded with tinsel. _(Elsie thought the stuff was god awful.)_

Ella had wrapped her mama and papas gifts and they were settled under the tree with the ones with her name on them. She had been by the butchers and picked up a bone for Shadow. She was in the process of wrapping Robb's gift. She had saved up all her money. _(Her mama had not taken her quitting and she was still a half maid and full maid during summers and holidays.)_

Ella pulled the ribbon into a careful bow and then rushed down the stairs to put the box under the tree. All presents were now wrapped and she giggled gleefully. Christmas was her favorite time of year, the carols at church, the lights, packages, food, and love. It all made her just so thankful for her family.

-:-/:-/-/-/-/-

Christmas came quickly. It began with the morning, of opening all but one present. She received a sketch pad, and sketch pencils from Santa (_really it was just her papa spoiling her a bit),_ her mama gave her a new hat, and a bolt of royal blue fabric to take to the dress maker. _(She also received a new corset, but that had remained in her room opened at midnight, not in front of her papa.)_ The official gift from her papa had been a new flannel nightgown, that was so soft and a size too big _(which was how she loved it)_. Her parents had opened their gifts slowly. A new bowler hat for her papa, and a very high priced yarn for her mama to knit. She also gave her a pretty new handbag.

The day had gone well, they had worked at the big house per usual and eaten with everyone. They had received their gifts from the family. She ha received a book on the royal families of Europe. _(Ella was a history buff, and had even won the history paper contest.)_

The day had ended with the family snuggled by the fire, while her father read from whatever book he happened to pick up, her mama knitting, and Ella sketching a picture of Shadow laying on her rug by the fire.

-/-:-:-/-/:::/-

Robb had asked his father and mother for a serious talk. There was something very specific he was giving Ella and his parents held the key to getting it out of the vault.

-/-/-/-/-/-

Ella had helped her mama in the kitchen all day. The Bradley's arrived at 5 and everyone shared presents. She had shyly given Robb his perfectly wrapped gift and the whole room had gone silent in anticipation of what was inside.

He took his time savoring her frustration, and when he opened the lid to the box, all the girls _(and his father)_ had gasped. Snuggled in velvet was a gold pocket watch with his initials engraved into the front. Scottish thistles and English roses were etched around the outside of the watch and it was probably one of the finest pieces he had ever seen.

Ella rambled about a proper watch because he was to be a proper doctor soon. She had halted when he grabbed her hand.

Ella had looked questioningly at Robb as he blamed his mother for forgetting to grab her present. He had suggested they walk to the house to go get it so the evening wouldn't be ruined. (_The cribbage match between his father and her papa would start, and then their mamas would decide to play their own game.)_ Ella had sought permission from her mama to get a smiling nod. She had fetched her dark plum coat and the matching hat and the scarf she had received from Maggie this year. Robb grabbed her hand and they walked for a bit, just enjoying the slight crunch of the thin layer of snow underfoot. The snow started to fall once more and Ella sighed happily.

"Do you know when I first started loving you?" Robb broke the silence.

Ella shook her head and Robb grinned, "You had just started coming to school, and hanging about with Maggie. Jack had tripped over the stray cat and had fallen and cut up his little hands and knees fairly bad. You went right over to him, not caring that you would get blood all over your dress, and picked him up to try and make him stop crying. I had never seen any girl, besides mum, do that."

Ella shook her head in wonder, "I fell in love with you while sitting in a church pew." Robb laughed so she explained, "you had come in late and had to sit with us, and suddenly you just smiled at me and you just looked so kind. I knew that I could see that grin on your face everyday and I would never grow tired of it." She smiled as he kissed her.

They walked a little further and he stopped her again. "Ella, my grandfather was a jeweler. And before he died he made us each two pieces of jewelry." He reached into his pocket and brought out a box. Ella's heart sank a bit as she realized it was a bit too big to be a ring box. But she smiled anyway as he handed it to her.

She discarded the ribbon and slowly opened the box revealing a lovely strand of pearls for for a princess. The clasp had a single diamond in it.

"My grandfather told me that I should give this to a person that deserves to have the finest things in life. You deserve that, Ella. All of that and more. I love you, and I hope that you can see that these pearls are a means of securing my promise that you will get a ring sometime soon." He finished and she smiled at him.

They walked back hand in hand stopping for occasional kisses along the way.

As the Bradley's bid farewell she thanked Robb for the pearls once again. Her mama appraised the delicate strand and hummed approvingly. _(Elsie had been glad there hadn't been a ring this Christmas. But she knew one was coming.)_ Ella sighed as she fingered the strand, and Elsie knew that her girl was disappointed at the lack of ring. She followed Ella into her room and cupped her cheek. Told her not to worry, that a ring would come sooner than she thought.

Elsie kissed her girl goodnight, and wished her one last happy Christmas. She made her way to the settee to cuddle up with her husband. He asked why Ella had been so quiet, she had explained that the lack of a proposal had been the culprit. Charles grunted. A smile tugged fiercely at her lips as she pulled him up.

"It's time for one final present." She grinned as she led him up the stairs.

* * *

_Let me know what you all think! _

_much love,  
Samantha=)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello all! Thank you all so much for the continued support! You all are FABULOUS! (A HUGE thank you to Hogwarts-Duo!)  
Also i Had a really hard time with this Father Daughter chapter._

* * *

Ella just stared at her mama as Elsie packed her bag.

"Why can't I go with you?" Ella whined.

"Ella Alexandra, I have told you before, Greer and I are going to London to catch up, I'll just be gone for three days. You won't even know I'm gone." Elsie said swiftly .

"I just don't know why I can't go with you and meet Aunt Greer. She's your sister! I deserve to meet her! And besides I would be able to see Robb!" Ella begged.

"No, you need to stay here an spend some time with your papa. He is really looking forward to it, a stór!" Elsie lied. _(Charles was nervous. He kept asking what one talks about with a seventeen year old girl*)_

Ella huffed and rolled her eyes. "But papa...well, he's just so papa. He's never here, and..."

"And he is your papa. You need to spend time with him!" Elsie scolded lightly.

Ella flipped backwards on the large bed. "So, are you positive I can't come with you?"

Elsie shot her girl a look that would frighten seasoned maids. Ella shrugged it off with a huff.

Elsie closed the suitcase, and kissed Ella's forehead. "Everything will be fine! You will see!"

-/-:/:/:-/-/

The small family had dinner together. They chatted about London, what Greer was like, and Maggie's upcoming wedding. Ella asked her mama to find her a pretty new frock to wear. Half way through the meal, there was a knock on the door. Charles grunted in displeasure as Elsie and Ella both wiped their mouths. Charles opened the door and a woman stood at the door. Charles smiled and took her bag, and Elsie jumped up to hug the other woman.

"Greer! What are you doing here?" Elsie asked in surprise.

"Well, I thought we could get an earlier start tomorrow! And the boys are going fishing tomorrow morning early, so the shop will be closed anyway." The woman said.

Ella sat staring at the other woman. She was taller than her mama, and a bit rounder. She studied her face. It was a bit fuller, but she had the same sharp high cheekbones, her eyes were more of an icy blue, but the shape was the same. Her lips were slightly thinner than her mama's.

Elsie smiled as she introduced her sister to Ella.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." Ella smiled sweetly.

"Yes, I could say the same." Greer said. Her voice was higher in pitch than her mama's melodic voice. Ella winced.

Elsie looked at Charles a bit panicked. He whispered that he would go back to the big house for the night, and Ella could sleep in bed with Elsie. Greer would take Ella's room, and all would be well. Elsie looked pained at that. She had wanted to cuddle with her husband one last night before being gone for three nights. Ella sighed and offered to sleep on the settee. Elsie smiled gratefully at her sweet girl and then the family and their guest settled in.

-/-:-:-:-;-:/-

The next morning, Ella and Charles waved as the train disappeared from view.

"Is Greer always so...friendly?" Ella asked sarcastically.

"Quite. The first time I met her, she asked Elsie if she really had married me, because and I quote, "really Els, you could do so much better, lass." Elsie had told her to shut up, and that put her in her place." Charles chuckled. "She's been nice ever since. Once Elsie proves that she really loves whatever is the target of Greer's brusqueness, she turns into a lovely person. But until then, watch out!"

They came to the path or Downton and Ella waved to her papa and headed to school. Charles stood and watched her with a fleeting smile, then turned down the path to go to work.

-/-/-/-/:./-

Ella had gone to the big house, straight from school, only stopping to check on Shadow, who was curled sweetly on the stone floor of the kitchen. In the year and a half since Ella had gotten her, she had grown a considerable of amount, but was still a rambunctious puppy at times. Her ears perked up as Ella snapped her fingers and held the door open for the pup. Shadow walked beside Ella all the way to Downton. She got to the servants entrance and Ella patted her head as she ducked inside. Ella changed and went about her normal duties.

Lady Sybil had been walking along the corridor when she spied Ella. She shrieked and ran to Ella, talking nonstop about the new frock that she had gotten. Ella laughed and they walked down the corridor until they heard Lady Mary call for Sybil. Sybil shrugged and went on her way to do her older sisters bidding. Ella smiled as she made her way to the servants hall.

Anna was sitting at the table and having trouble with the stitching on one of Lady Mary's old dresses that needed hemming for Edith. Ella saw the problem and bent over Anna's shoulder to fix it. Anna smiled gratefully and Ella smiled slightly before flitting into the kitchen. _(Ella didn't like her all that much, but she tolerated her for her mama's sake)_

"Are you two eating here or at the cottage tonight?" Beryl boomed.

"Papa never said, so I assume we will eat here and then go home." Ella said with a shrug. "But I have homework to do, so I'm going into mama's sitting room to do it, if anyone asks for me."

Beryl nodded and tossed Ella a peach. Ella smiled brightly at the cook as she went into the small office. She was quietly humming as she worked and never noticed her papa standing at the door.

"You act just like her." He said quietly. _(as quietly as his voice would allow.)_

Ella blushed and gave her thanks. He smiled, and came over to see what she was working on. He saw the numbers and perked up, he had always been good at arithmetic. _(Not as well versed as Elsie though)_ Ella hated the subject, and she often just barely passed.

He saw a mistake and took a seat next to her and helped her through it. She thanked him profusely. She had been struggling with the problem for fifteen minutes. Kissed his cheek and he patted her shoulder awkwardly.

She watched his retreating form as he left to serve the family and then started studying for her upcoming literature test. She lost track of time until her Auntie Beryl tapped on the door signaling supper was ready. She stuck the extra papers in her book and shuffled out to the table. She sat down and the food was dishes out. She looked to the head of the table and her papa raised his eyebrows to signal that she needed to hurry up so that they could head home.

She ate with gusto and once everyone was finished he helped her with her light jacket and they walked into the dark. Shadow followed the pair. He asked her how her day went, she rambled about everything that was going on. She told him about the tests she needed to finish school and how badly she wanted to get top marks on her history and literature. He smiled at the thought of her finishing school in the spring. He had already asked Lord Grantham for the day after her last day off. Elsie had been very specific that he was to spend that day with them.

They walked in relative silence the rest if the way to the cottage where she kissed him goodnight on the cheek and he hugged her. Shadow cocked her head at him and just stared until Ella hollered for her. He watched the dog with disdain the while way to the top of the stairs. (_He and Elsie had had quite the row when it came to the dog and of course Elsie had won that one.)_

-:-:/;/-/:;;/

The next morning he awoke bright and early to find Ella fixing breakfast, she smiled as she served him three pieces of bacon and two pieces of toast with the blackberry preserves she and Elsie had made during the season. He smiled in thanks as she poured his tea and added the sugar and splash of milk. She smiled a she settled down to her breakfast.

She informed him, that since Saturday was her day off she was going down to the lake to read. He warned her about the rickety old dock. _(Ella couldn't swim, and the lake was quite deep.)_ He watched as she rolled her eyes and told him she knew. He grunted his ascent and she started packing a light lunch for herself. She stuck the dogs ball in the satchel as well as her newest sketch pad, and two different books. He shook his head and told her he would check on her after luncheon. She shrugged and put an older rug into the satchel. She made sure she had everything she needed.

"Can you ask Aunt Beryl for an apple when you come?" She asked, and he nodded and then said goodbye as he headed to the big house and she headed towards the lake.

-:-.-/-/-/

Ella spread out the rug on to the ground below the large oak tree beside the pond. She set out her pencils and sketchbook. She threw the ball for Shadow and started on her book. She read for three hours before looking up to see the perfect thing to sketch. Shadow was laying on the rickety dock and the lake was providing the best backdrop. She picked up a pencil and sketched away, only pausing to take bite of her sandwich. She finished her sketch and was finally satisfied with it. She smiled as she laid the book down and stretched out on the rug. Soon she drifted into a peaceful slumber beneath the shade of the old oak tree.

Luncheon had finished and Charles had collected a piece of chocolate cake _(Ella's favorite)_ and the apple she had asked for. He walked silently, years if blending in, serving him well. Ella was sprawled out on the tattered old rug and she looked so young. He smiled as he set down the items he had brought. He glanced down at her sketchbook and saw the picture of Shadow on the dock. It was remarkable. Ella was very talented. It was the unwritten rule that unless Ella showed you the sketchbook, you weren't allowed to look. She had filled three books already. The temptation was far too great, so he silently picked up the already almost full booklet.

He studied the latest picture. She had used the pastels he had gotten her and the result was breathtaking. The colors were stunning, everything looked just like it did in real life. He flipped to the first page and found a stunning portrait of Lady Sybil and Edith both doing needle work. He found a portrait of the Dowager Countess, with a surprising smile on her face. But the next he found took his breath away. It was Elsie and he. He remembered the moment. The had been in front of the window the day after Christmas watching snow fall before the Bradley's had gotten there. His arms had been around her waist. But she had gotten there faces! She had been watching them. And sketching them! But the sketch was he turned the page, the next picture took his breath. It was dated from the season. Elsie had her hair down falling in the gentle curls around her face. She was wearing her dressing gown sitting at the table with a book in front of her and a cup of tea clutched in her hands. It was so utterly Elsie that he was choked with emotion.

**_Ella was an artist with extraordinary talent._**

She shifted and woke with a start. Her eyes shifted from his face to the sketch book in his hands and back again.

"Why do you have my sketch pad?" She asked, her tone sharp although it was still thick with sleep.

"I...I...it was...I'm sorry." He finally stuttered out. "It was laying out.."

"If you wanted to see it all you had to do was ask." She looked at the sketch he had paused to study. "That's one of my favorites. It's so much of her in one sketch. The one before is special too...you can keep looking if you like."

He nodded and flipped the next page only to find a picture of him. In his cricket whites. Smiling because they had won the game. It was odd looking at his own portrait, but a good sort of odd, because it meant that she did pay attention to him, and not just Elsie. _(He was sometimes jealous of their relationship. Of how easy it was for them. Elsie was so amazing with Ella.)_

"Ella Cee, you are a very talented young lady. Why haven't you shown anyone these? I'm actually sure that portrait of the Dowager Countess is one of the best I've ever seen. You should show it to her." He said earnestly.

She scoffed, but stopped as she noted the sincere look. She smiled and blushed. He chuckled and handed her her cake and apple. She are both with gusto.

"You should show these to your mama. She should see them." He suggested.

"Maybe, but I'd like you to see the other sketchbooks first. I want this to be what I share with you first." She said shyly.

He smiled then, actually he beamed. And as he realized the amount of time that had passed he helped hr pack up and they headed to unload at the cottage then off to the big house.

-:-:-/-:-:-;-;-/-

The weekend passed wonderfully for Charles and Ella. Sharing in the sketchbook secret that he had happened upon. He looked at pages and pages of sketches. Sketches of Shadow, Robb, Glenna and Maggie. Beryl and The upstairs ladies were all subjects too. _(One of his favorites had been one of Lady Rosamund laughing)_ He had been in a fair amount, and she did some of the Abbey and the cottage and the estate itself. But one of the most frequent subjects, was Elsie.

She had her mother drawn in all outfits at all times in the day, one that struck him was a crying emotion had been palpable, almost jumping off the page, he had asked her why Elsie was crying, and Ella had shrugged, not willing to divulge that secret. Another sketch was while he was away for the season and she had taken Ella to the seaside and Ella had sketched her mama, with ankles in the sea foam. Elsie's hair had been whipped out of its normal confines and resulted drawing was perfect.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Elsie came home, with Ella's new frock in tow and a bunch of questions, but she stopped short at the picture that now hung in their bedroom. A sketched portrait of her with her hair down reading a book. She asked Charles and he brought her to the sitting room and together they leafed through their girls sketches, marveling at the talent their girl possessed.

He explained what had happened and Elsie grinned.

"What is that look for?" Charles asked gruffly, already knowing.

"You lost our bet. You thought she wouldn't speak to you like she does me. And you were wrong, my man." She said with an air of pride. A weekend with her away was all they needed to form a bond.

Elsie laughed and kissed her husband and then looked down at the sketch of the Dowager Countess once more and declared that they must give it to the Old Bat!

* * *

_Let me know what you think!  
Much love-_

_Samantha_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello all! This one goes out to Mona Love! (and a huge thank you to Hogwarts Duo for the encouragement!) Anyways, I hope you all like this one!=)_

* * *

Ella had come home earlier than expected. Her papa would still be at the main house, probably changing into his livery. Her mama was probably at the cottage relaxing, before going back to the big house.

Ella walked in and heard her mama's scream. A cold fear clutched her heart and she flew up the stairs and burst into her parents room.

Oh.

_Oh._

**_Oh._**

Her mothers scream was not one of fear. Everyone had paused, seemingly in slow motion, until her mama dove from her spot astride her papa. Her papa grabbing the quilt and jerking it up to cover their nakedness, which was a moot point because Ella had already slammed the door and rushed down the stairs. She grabbed her sketch bag and ran out of the house. She ran, and ran, and ran until she reached the lake. She plopped down onto the plush grass under the oak tree, and put her hands over her eyes and groaned.

She had seen her parents...being intimate. That was something that you could_ never_ unsee. How was she ever going to look them in the eyes again?! Her cheeks flamed as she tried to blink away the image of what she had seen. She knew that the only way to get it out of her brain, to wash her hands of it, was to sketch it. As stupid as it was that was how she forgot the look of her real mothers corpse when she had found her, it was how she forgot happening upon her father beating her little sister to death. No one had ever known, because Ella had drawn it and then locked it away deep into her subconscious.

She took out her sketchbook and a coal pencil, and began sketching. She sketched and sketched and sketched, until she was done. It would have been a highly erotic picture, had it not been her mama and papa. She tore the page out and crumpled it into a ball. She went to the edge of the lake, and threw the paper in, watching as the coal pigment dissolved into the water and the page absorb as much water as it could before slowly disappearing below the surface.

Ella marched back over to the oak tree and settled in. She had left the old rug in her satchel and was determined not to go back to the cottage tonight. She could stay out here undisturbed for just one night.

-/-/-:-/:/-/-

Elsie's face was a deep crimson and she donned layer upon layer. As if trying to regain the modesty she lost in front of Ella. Hadn't Greer told her something like this had happened with one of her boys. And Glenna had been mortified when Jack had happened upon she and John. Elsie had laughed at their expense, knowing that that sort I thing would never happen. But it had. And Charles was looking mightily thunderous.

"She could've, should've knocked! She usually knocks! It is rude not to knock!" He grumbled, put out that their passion had been doused.

Elsie shrugged, "She wasn't supposed to be getting home until now. She was early. I guess we didn't account for her being home early!"

Elsie kissed her husband as he left for the Big House alone. She could still hear his grumbling. She giggled at that. She knocked on Ella's closed bedroom door, and then went in to find it empty. She searched the cottage. _(not that there were many places to hide.)_ She took a deep breath and concentrated on where the girl might be. She looked up and spotted the portrait of Shadow on the dock, and it suddenly clicked. _(Ella's sketches were now framed all over the cottage.)_ Elsie grabbed her coat an headed to the place she was guaranteed to find her girl.

Ella heard her mama's frenzied steps and steeled herself for the not knocking lecture. Elsie sat beside Ella and neither of them spoke for a few long tense moments.

Ella broke the silence. "I figured papa would be decanting wine for the Big House tonight. So when I heard your scream...well I didn't think you were doing that!"

Elsie groaned, " Well I certainly wasn't in any pain, I can promise you that."

Ella looked at her mama, with a horrified expression plastered on her face. "Uck, mama! That is disgusting."

Elsie laughed, "It is a part if life, and marriage...We didn't expect you home so early..."

"Obviously not. I finished helping Maggie with everything a lot earlier than I had planned. I wanted to get home so I could sketch some..." Ella trailed off uncomfortably. She noticed that she had pressed harder than she imagined with her coal pencil. It had left an outline of the shape she had just drawn.

Elsie looked down and cocked her head, before her eyes widened. Ella rushed to explain. Everything spilling out. Sketching was her coping mechanism. She could box the memory away after she sketched it. She told her mama about her real mother's corpse and how she had been the one to find her. She told her about her father beating her younger sister, Lilian, to death right before her eyes. Of how she sketched her nightmares so she could forget.

Elsie suddenly understood. Ella hadn't had a perversion for drawing them naked. It was the only way she could put the image out of her mind. Elsie's heart beat sped up as she watched her girl tear out the next two pages and rip them up. The wind took them from her palm and Ella apologized.

Elsie sighed. She told Ella she had nothing to apologize for. That different people coped different ways. Elsie was a brooder, for instance. Her papa turned into a shell of stone. Elsie hugged her girl. Ella snuggled into her mamas embrace, knowing her secrets were safely kept.

"Ella, I just have one favor."

"Yes, mama?"

"Pease, just knock next time." Elsie dissolved into giggles and after her face had gone suitably crimson, so did Ella.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!  
Much Love=)  
Samantha_


	19. Chapter 19

_time jump. Also, thank you to everyone who has been on this ride with me! (And of course the lovely HogwartsDuo, who has been an amazing help!) Enjoy!_

* * *

Ella welcomed the warmth of the summer sunshine on her freckled face as she rode her bike down the path to the cottage. She had a date with Robb tonight. He had been hired at the village hospital. He was working all kinds of hours, so they hadn't had any time together. He had finished school three months ago and he finally had a night off. It was hard to believe it had been four years since they started courting. She parked her bike at the corner of the cottage and went in.

Her mama sat at the table reading. She looked up as the door closed behind Ella and smiled. Ella had asked her to do her hair in the same fashion she had done on her first trip with Robb to the village fair. Mama and daughter _(the label finally fit, finally felt natural)_ headed up the stairs. They went through the same process. Ella sat as her mama braided her hair across the top of her head, and her curls were tamed as best they could. Ella put on a deep blue summer dress. She held her strand of pearls out to Elsie so she could fasten it around her neck. Ella looked in the mirror and fidgeted with her luckenbooth pin. Her eyes connected with Elsie's through the mirror and Elsie kissed the side of her head. Ella sighed, and turned to wrap her arms around her mama. They stood there embracing until they heard Charles come through the door and announce that he had the doctor in tow.

Ella laughed and headed down the steps to find her doctor chuckling over something with her papa, who bent down to plant a kiss in her hair. She smiled and then took Robb's hand. He declared that they would be back by 10. Ella rolled her eyes and waved goodbye to her parents.

They walked and talked about their days. Ella had been at the big house working for the day, and then had gone into the village to do some errands for her mama. Robb had been at the hospital for a half day before taking a nap upon getting home.

The fair was in full swing, and he escorted her around on his arm. They stopped and talked to multiple people. Including his newly married sister. The girls laughed and the boys talked amiably.

They said goodbye and Ella and Robb went to the dance floor. They danced several dances together laughing gaily as he spun her around to the upbeat rhythym. They rode the carousel together and he looked at his watch and saw that time had passed quickly. He guided Ella to the path that led back to her home. They walked in contented silence most of the way. It was still a bit early when they reached the cottage so they took a little time to cuddle under their tree.

After a while Ella could see the light in the kitchen and knew her mama was waiting for her. She told Robb as much and he grinned and quickly helped her up.

She went to kiss him and he stopped her. She crinkled her brow. He grinned again.

"Ella, ever since I met you, you have been fascinating. And often times you are confusing and frustrating. You are so lovely, and I think that you have become my best friend." He started fishing around his pocket and then brought out a box. Ella a heart sped up as he took her hand. "There are times when you are such a mystery to me, and I know that I want to spend the rest of my life figuring out that mystery...Ella I know that sometimes it's been hard for you. Me off at school and then working all the time. But I love you, and I know you love me. So I want ask you a question." He paused.

"What question?" She asked cheekily with her voice full of emotion.

"Ella Alexandra, I love you, and I want the privilege to love and protect you for the rest of our days. Will you marry me?" He asked as he opened the ring box to reveal a beautiful sapphire and diamond ring.

She nodded her head and he slipped the ring into her finger explaining that the ring had been passed down for generations. It had been his grans and then it had passed to him. He smiled at her as tears ran down her cheeks and she pulled him into a fierce kiss. She heard the door to the cottage open and she heard two distinctly feminine sniffles. She looked over to where Glenna and her mama were standing in the doorway with soppy grins on their faces. She smiled and grabbed Robb's hand and together they walked over to their families. Elsie grabbed her into a fierce hug while Glenna and John both hugged their boy. Charles stood back, watching the display. As soon as the well wishes had been said the Bradley's left.

Ella noticed the look on her papa's face. As he stared into the fire, he looked pensive. With a deep wrinkle in his forehead. Her mama was washing teacups and humming some silly Scottish folk song about weddings. Ella fiddled with her ring, and bit her lip.

Ella walked over and sat beside her papa on the settee.

"Papa..." She paused when he didn't look at her, "you know that this won't change anything right? I mean yes, I'll be married to Robb and I'll be moving into a cottage...but I'll always be your little girl. I'll always be Ella Carson on the inside. You helped make me who I am, you and mama. The only thing changing about me is my last name. But that won't change the person I am. And it doesn't change the fact that you are my papa, and I love you."

Ella was in tears, as she watched a tear roll down his face as he looked at her. He grabbed her into a hug and she felt more tears spill out of his eyes. She heard his whisper of his love. And she smiled.

Elsie walked in and stopped short at the sight. They motioned her over and the small family clung to each other, crying tears of joy and loss, but most were tears of love.

* * *

_Let me know what you all think!  
Much Love,  
Samantha=)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Hello all! in celebration of my return home, you get a chapter! Hope you enjoy it!  
(Thank you Hogwarts Duo for doing what she does for me!)_

* * *

Elsie sat on a plush chair, barely holding back the tears in her eyes. Shopping had never been something she enjoyed, but this wasn't just any shopping trip. She was with her Ella and the girl was trying on the various wedding dresses in one of the many small boutiques that Ripon had to offer.

Ella came out of the small dressing room, and Elsie knew that this was the dress. Ella looked radiant, and when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror, she gasped. Elsie took in the details. The bottom of the dress was edged in lace, the long sleeves featured lace on the cuffs. The top was sheer with lace detailing and a high lace collar, and the bodice was lace. There were buttons that ran from the high collar to the bottom of the lace peplum that was in the back. Ella looked like a true lady. Elsie stood and walked around the pedestal where her girl stood. She smiled as Ella proclaimed that this was the one. _(After three dress shops, and five dresses. **Finally!**)_

Elsie had been saving bit by bit, ever since Ella had began dating. She had put a hefty sum away and she asked the attendant how much the fine _(truly stunning)_ dress was, she was surprised that is was cheaper than she thought it would be. She counted out the sum and handed it to the lady. She turned to hustle Ella into the dressing room. The girl came out, with a beaming smile on her face. The dress was packed in fine pink tissue paper in a white box that exuded elegance.

Elsie smiled as Ella almost bounced with excited energy. She took the girl into another shop. Much more _personal_. She bought the girl the latest fashion in corset and knickers. Pretty things with satin and lace and ribbon. Ella marveled at the finery. They made their purchase and then Elsie had one last surprise. A newly married woman would need a proper traveling suit. The pair ducked into another store, and right away, Elsie spotted a deep maroon skirt and coat with a matching hat in the latest fashion. Elsie dragged Ella to it and Ella bounced on her toes. She loved it. Everything about it. Elsie spent the last of the saved money on that and then they headed for home.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Charles was waiting for them when they arrived home. Ella took most of the boxes and Elsie took the most precious of them. She sat it on the table as she took her coat and hat off. She turned back around to find Charles trying to sneak a peak. She smacked his hand.

"Ella doesn't want you seeing it until the wedding! It will be hanging in my wardrobe, so that is off limits for a while. She wants too keep it a surprise." She half scolded, half explained.

He huffed. Muttering something about a _bloody dress_ and _how he never understood women_. She smiled and looped her arms about his neck and kissed him sweetly. He steadied her with his hands on her hips and he smiled down at her. But she knew what he was thinking.

_It would be entirely too quiet without Ella in the house._

They had talked about it. They were mentally prepared. But emotionally, they both were close to falling apart. Elsie was happy for Ella, as was Charles, but it didn't make loosing her any easier. The fact that they would just be in the village did not make it any easier either. Elsie would scold herself, saying she was being silly, and that she should be grateful for the opportunity to have had such a beautiful soul to raise.

Last night they had lain awake, him holding her and her head resting on his chest, reminiscing about Ella's first few years. At ten years of age when she first came, she had been a tiny lass. Charles had scoffed when Elsie had hired her, but Elsie explained how she had been drawn to the girl, that Ella had been a lost soul needing anchor. They had watched her grow into the young woman she had become.

Elsie had told him of the time that a summer storm had come, the one that taken trees down everywhere. Ella had timidly knocked on Elsie's door, how she had cried, and Elsie had taken her into her sanctuary. Held her as sobs had wracked her small fragile body with every boom of the thunder and flash of lightning. How the girl had cried herself to sleep cling to Elsie tightly. Elsie knew that the girl had gotten into her heart then and there, and it had made the season a wee bit easier because she had someone to look after, to coddle and on occasion cuddle.

Charles recalls when he couldn't sleep, he had gone down only to find her with a cup of tea cooling on the table, while siting in the rocking chair with her feet tucked under her, darning old socks from the laundry. They had spoken quiet pleasantries, she had poured him a cuppa, and he had drank it, watching her diligently sewing, and occasionally biting her lip in a way very much like his Elsie.

She had cried into his chest. _(She was never supposed to know this feeling, this empty nest, how did one cope?)_ he had soothed her. Telling her Ella wouldn't be far away, they could take tea, and that everything would work out. She had sobbed and blubbered that it would never be the same. He had kissed her forehead over and over. She had cried about missing Shadow, and not having anything to take care of. He had sighed and promise they would get a pup from the next litter. _(even though he disliked the dog, he would put up with it, but only for her.)_ She had quieted a bit, but the coming change would be hard.

They would get through this, together, and they knew that Ella would be happy, so happy. They looked toward the future where their family would grow and prosper and where they would take things as they came, together.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!  
Much Love,  
Samantha=)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Okay, i hope i did this chapter justice! thank y'all for the support! it means sooo much! (thanks Hogwarts Duo! you are awesome)_

* * *

Ella stood in her dressing gown watching as her mama closed the last suitcase. All of her belongings had been packed, and after her wedding reception it would be taken her and Robb's cottage.

Her mama smiled at her as she motioned for Ella to sit down at the vanity. Elsie started on her hair brushing the mass of curls into bigger more defined curls. She started to pin it up in the latest style. Elsie left the room briefly and came back with a small box. She sat it on her girls opened the box and tears sprang to her eyes as she lifted the beautiful hair clip. It was stunningly engraved with roses and vines. She handed it to her mama who secured the veil to it. Ella stood and untied her dressing gown. She slipped on the dress over the fine corset and turned for her mama. Elsie stood behind her and did up the buttons. She sat back down at the vanity for Elsie to put the clip and veil into her perfectly done up hair.

She had everything she needed. Her veil had been her mama's mothers, it was very old. Her dress was new. Her mama had let her borrow the clip, and her ring was blue. Her papa had given her a sixpence to slip into her shoe this morning right after breakfast.

Ella stood and looked at her mama and then went over and took in her appearance in the full length mirror. She smiled serenely and Elsie came up behind her to fiddle with the veil. Elsie was dressed in a pretty blue dress that set off her eyes. She smiled at her girl and they heard a tentative knock at the door. Elsie hugged her girl briefly and then went to open the door. Charles stood with his hand over his eyes, just as he had been told. Elsie guided him in and stood him in front of Ella and then took his hand away.

When he opened his eyes, the vision in front of him made tears spring to his eyes. Ella looked absolutely perfect in her dress. The dress, that Elsie had painstakingly put money away for. The dress that looked as if it were made just for her. It was perfect. He lifted his hand to cup her cheek.

"Do I look okay, papa? Do you like the dress?" Ella asked, craving approval from her papa.

"I've never seen anything more beautiful in my life. The dress looks perfect because it's on you." He finished the statement with a kiss to her forehead. Elsie came into the room carting Ella's bouquet, hurrying them along. They had a wedding to get to! No need for Robb to think Ella had done a runner! Elsie brought the veil over Ella's face and fixed it to hang perfectly. Charles offered his little girl _(not so little any more)_ his arm as the motor waited out front. _(a generous loan from the Dowager, who had loved the sketch Ella had done and was officially sitting for a portrait before the season started.)_

Elsie huddled with Ella in the back while Charles sat up front. As they pulled up to the church they saw how crowded it was. Most people from the village showed up. They hustled out of the motor and Elsie fixed Ella's veil once more. She hugged her girl tightly before making her way into the front of the church. Elsie and Glenna shared watery smiles as Maggie made her way up front. Then the music for Ella and Charles's procession started. He smiled proudly and Elsie heard people gasping at the vision that that Ella proved to be.

Ella smiled demurely and Greer grabbed Elsie's hand from the next pew. Elsie smiled and squeezed the hand as she watched Robb finally turn and catch it first glimpse of Ella.

Robb was stunned. His jaw dropped and Elsie fought a giggle, but she could faintly hear Ella's. Lady Sybil sighed happily from three rows back and Elsie only then noticed that the whole upstairs family was there. She tore her gaze away as the ceremony started and Charles lifted Ella's veil to reveal her happy face.

Charles kissed her cheek and joined Elsie in the pew. He grabbed Elsie's hand in support as they watched their girl exchange her vows. They watched as she steadily became Ella Alexandra Bradley. Elsie wept, and caught a glimpse to see that Glenna was weeping as well. The ceremony had ended and everyone was going over to the village hall for the meal, and send off.

Ella and Robb smiled at their guests, laughing and giving their genuine thanks to everyone. People had come up to Elsie and told her how beautiful Ella had looked, how happy she looked. Elsie had nodded and been friendly. Elsie had watched Ella be whisked around the dance floor by her father, father in law, brother in laws, and her husband. She hadn't noticed the Dowager coming over to her until it was too late.

"Ella looks very beautiful, Mrs. Carson." The imperious lady said .

"Yes, Milady, she does." Elsie said distractedly.

The Dowager's eyes narrowed as she tried to find the source of the twinge of sorrow that laced the housekeepers voice. She picked it up fairly quickly.

"That feeling will dull with time." She said sagely. Proud of catching the younger woman off guard.

"Pardon, Milady?" Elsie asked, not quite understanding.

"The feeling of loss, and emptiness you can't quite get rid of. It will dull. Especially with the addition of grandchildren." Violet advised.

"How did you know?" Elsie asked feeling as if she were talking woman to woman, not involving class distinctions.

"I felt quite that way when Rosamund married. And then Robert. It was hard not to be the most important person to them anymore. But time heals all. Even this hurt." The Dowager patted Elsie's hand and then walked off.

Elsie stood there pondering the woman's words, as she watched her husband come over to collect her for a dance. She smiled at him and grasped his hand. She leaned on him and noticed it was almost time for Ella to change and then catch her train.

They went into a spare room and the newlywed changed with her mama's help. Ella chattered on about the trip and how the wedding had been beautiful. Elsie was quiet as she handed Ella her hat to place on her head.

Ella turned as soon as she secured her hat and hugged her mama fiercely.

"Thank you. For everything you have done, today, and all the days before that. I love you, mama." Ella said with a mist of tears in her eyes.

"Oh, a stór. I love you. And if you need anything I'll always be around." Elsie said as they hugged once more.

-/-/-/-

Elsie and Charles watched the train disappear in the distance before heading to the cottage. They changed for bed early and laid in bed. Charles held Elsie as she cried. She stopped crying, and looked up at him relaying the talk she had with the Dowager. He chuckled, and then he seriously asked how long she thought it would be until Ella and Robb started a family.

Elsie had told him maybe a year or two, not long at all. Elsie smiled at him and he smiled at her as they both drifted into sleep with dreams of wee babes filling the cottage.

* * *

_Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think!  
Much love_  
_Samantha_


	22. Chapter 22

_Hope you all enjoy this one! Also, thank you for sticking with me=) (And a huge thank you to Hogwarts Duo!) _

* * *

Ella had her sketch bag packed full with paints and charcoal pencils. She was walking to the Dower House today, to sketch -and paint the Dowager Countess. Lady Violet was an imperious figure who had a lovely smile when you found her favor. Ella had sketched her a fair few times, and had given one of her best to her.

Ella stood in front of the heavy doors that separated her from the inside. Ella knocked, and was greeted by the butler, and shown into a small library of sorts. Ella clutched her bag tightly as she saw the large canvas set upon an easel. She made her way over to it and touched it reverently, the quality was fine, finer than anything she had ever had the pleasure of using.

She took a deep breath and looked all around. She moved the easel to the far corner of the room. She moved a comfortable looking chair to the center of the room, that looked to be in the best place for the light. She heard the door open and quickly turned around. Lady Violet swept into the room, and looked at the changes. A smirk graced her lips as she arched her eyebrows. Ella hastily explained until the Dowager waved her hand to cut her off. She sat down gracefully in the chair and Ella positioned her how she thought looked best. She hustled over to her easel and sat on the stool.

The first half of the day was spent in the harsh quiet. Ella carefully drawing the outline of Lady Violets face, her cheekbones, and nose. Her eyes were one of her best features, and the best to draw. The Dowager moved, and Ella looked up sharply. She heard the bell, and observed as the butler came in and the Dowager asked for tea.

They took tea in relative silence until the dowager broke it.

"Mrs. Bradley, how do you find being married?" She asked inquisitively.

Ella blinked, "Well, Milady, I am enjoying it so far. There are little quirks about Robb that I discover each day. But nothing bad has happened so far."

"And when are planning to start a family." The Dowager casually asked.

Ella choked on her tea. "We want to wait a while." She said slowly.

The Dowager smirked. She could tell young Ella Bradley nee Carson was nervous about that topic.

"Ah, well, there's no hurry. Shall we start again?" Violet closed the discussion. Ella nodded and put her cup and saucer on the tray and went back to the easel.

By the end of the first day, Ella had finished the sketch, and tomorrow would paint it. She bid the Countess good day and walked the familiar path back to the village and into her cottage. She had decorated _(Lady Grantham had redecorated the Abbey, so she had gotten a lot of toss offs.)_ and there were her pictures and portraits everywhere. They had little trinkets on the mantle of the stone fireplace. Shadow bounded up to Ella, who gave her a bone before hanging her sketch bag up. She grabbed her half apron and wrapped it around her waist to start supper.

An hour and a half later she had supper on the table and was waiting for Robb. He was due home any minute, and she had fixed a lovely pie for dessert also. Robb came in and shed his jacket and threw it over the extra chair. He dropped into the open chair and dug into the food. They made small talk and he told her how great the food was. _(she hadn't even burned anything this time!)_

They did the washing up and went to bed, him falling asleep before anything more could be said.

-/-/-/-/-

They woke the next morning and got ready. They had oatmeal for breakfast, and he left her with a kiss on the cheek, telling her to calm down about the painting.

She washed up the dishes and then changed into a paint covered shirtwaist with an older styled skirt. She slipped on her light coat and headed to the Dower House, sketch bag in tow.

She was welcomed inside, and the Dowager was already sitting, hair done like the day before and same dress. They exchanged pleasantries and Ella got to work.

By the midday meal she was finished. She stepped back and cocked her head to the side. She but her lip, just before telling the Dowager to come look.

Lady Violet, rose slowly and glided over to the easel. What she saw was quite possibly the most amazing portrait she had ever sat for. The colors were blended beautifully and there looked to be a light dancing in her eyes. Her smirk broadened into a full smile, as she studied the details.

Ella watched the Dowager look at it, and watched the smile develop on the woman's lips. _(which had been one of the hardest parts to get right)_ she let out the breath she had been holding when Lady Violet ambled away towards a desk. She brought out two envelopes. Ella noticed that she brought the bigger one with her and was shocked when she was handed it.

"Paint like a professional, get paid that way, Mrs. Bradley." She said primly. Then she handed Ella another envelope that had future baby Bradley written across the top. She smiled at the older woman and thanked her.

Lady Violet watched Ella walk down the lane. The portrait was splendid and the young woman was even more so.

As much as she tended to not like Elsie Carson, she had to admit, she had raised a respectful and talented young lady. One that any mother could be proud of.

* * *

_Let me know what you think! _

_Coming up- Troubles in Married Paradise...  
Much love  
Samantha_


	23. Chapter 23

_well, whats a marriage with out a fight? (Thanks Hogwarts Duo!) Hope you all like this one!_

* * *

Ella sat down her cup with a sigh. She was irritated. And the person causing her irritation was her very own husband. She heard him come down the stairs and when he sat down she poured him a cup of tea.

"Robb, can we talk about something?" Ella asked.

"What is it?" Robb asked

"Well it's been a year, and I think that we are in a steady place. I think we should talk about having a family." Ella said as calmly as possible.

Robb stood abruptly, "Ella, I told you that I don't want to talk about it yet. There is no need to rush things! Now I want to wait until I can prove myself at the hospital."

Ella stood, "I don't even understand what that means! I want children Robb! We talked about it, you said after a year, well it's been a year, and I'm ready to be a mother!"

"Well I'm not ready to be a father, so drop it." He said softly.

It infuriated her that he was so indifferent to this. It was important. She wanted a family, and remembered how hard it was for her mother to get pregnant with her little sister. It had taken six years for them to get her. _(And that was after countless miscarriages.)_

She watched him go with tears in her eyes. She went in to the sitting room and wept. She never heard the knock on the door or her mama coming in. All she felt were two familiar arms around her and her mama's distinct scent surround her.

She wept into her mama's bosom, crying for things that may not be.

Elsie put her hands on either sides of Ella's face and made the girl look at her.

"A stór, what is wrong? What is it?" Elsie asked.

Ella explained, how she wanted a family. She wanted to start trying, because of her mothers difficulty. How she wanted a wee babes to hug and cuddle and parent like Elsie had her. She wanted it so badly she could taste it. She stood and told _(yelled)_ her mama that Robb was so indifferent, he wouldn't listen. That all he cared about was the_ god forsaken_ village hospital. She just wanted one thing and she might never get it because her husband was a selfish dolt.

Ella collapsed back into her mama's waiting arms and cried more.

Elsie rocked her back and forth, knowing what anguish her girl was going through_(kind of, her husband had said the time wasn't right, time and time again.)_ She encouraged Ella to tell Robb (_calmly_) why she was worried. That they needed to talk it over. _(That all married couples fought from time to time.)_

Ella sniffled softly and told her mama that being married was hard, even if she loved Robb so much it hurt.

"Anything worth having takes work, my dear." Elsie advised as she felt her girl cuddle further into her embrace.

"I just never thought it would be this hard. He leaves his clothes strewn everywhere. He doesn't ever fold the rug up after he's used it. He spills tea and just figures I'll mop it up! I just, marriage should be 50-50. And I feel like he just doesn't want to try at all." Ella said tearfully.

"There are times, Ella, where it will feel like one or the other is doing all the work. You will find that you need to be strong. And sometimes you need to lean on Robb. It's a series of give and take. But never just keep giving. Take time, for you, for what you want, and need." Elsie advised knowingly. "You two need to have an open communication. Start tonight. Fix him a good supper, and sit down and explain to him why it is important. Then tell him that you love him, but that you need this."

Ella shook her head and they discussed it further, until Elsie bid her goodbye with a kiss.

Ella made all of Robb's favorites. She had the table set as he came in and he grinned at her as he sat down. They ate in silence until Ella started to tell the story. Her mothers plight, miscarriage after miscarriage. She explained why, why it was so fundamental they try now. She explained that she loved him, and that was why she wanted his family. She wanted his babe to grow in her womb, and for it to rest under her heart. She wanted to cradle a small life, she wanted to see her mama and papa, his parents to be able to spoil a grandchild. She told him that she was tired of being strong.

Robb wept. He said he understood her urgency now. He love her. He stood and pulled her with him to their bedroom.

They laid intertwined a short time later. She told him her list, he made promises to get better. He told her he wanted a little girl with her curls. She said she hoped that all their children to have his eyes. They laughed that a little girl would have her papa wrapped around her finger, and her mama as well.

They looked to the future, and for the first time, they were looking together.

* * *

_Let me know what you all think! (ALSO- I am taking suggestions for baby names! so let me know what you think about that also!)  
Much Love-_  
_Samantha_


	24. Chapter 24

_Thank you all for the amazing love you all have shown with this story! (Thanks as always to my dear Hogwarts Duo)_

* * *

Ella walked purposefully to her cottage. She had been doing errands around town, and had went to the post office to post her letter to Maggie. Robb was out of town at a conference in London. Dr. Clarkson had offered, but Ella had told Robb to go, he wanted to see his school buddies anyway.

She let Shadow into the yard and watched her sniff around. (_She had calmed down considerably, the last vestiges of puppyhood, finally, leaving.)_

She snapped for the lithe dog to follow her down the path that led to her parents cottage. He would be having dinner with them tonight. It was almost like old times, she was even spending the night.

She entered the cottage to hear he mama humming, standing at the stove. Ella moved stealthily and wrapped her arms around her mama, successfully making her jump and curse in Gaelic.

Elsie whipped around and gathered Ella back into an embrace. Which the young lass promptly snuggled into.

The two women chatted while they fixed dinner. Happily discussing the days events, how she had ran into the newly married nurse, who was moving soon. Ella had become good friends with many of the nurses, and Elsie had even formed a friendship with Mrs. Crawley. _(Isobel, when they weren't out and about.)_

Elsie and Ella finished supper right as Charles walked in from the big house. He smiled and hugged his girl to him and the small family sat down to eat. Charles helped Ella with the washing up when they were finished.

Charles went up early with a kiss to his wife's lips and a kiss to his girls forehead. He bid them both and good night and sleepily walked up to bed.

Ella sat in his vacated spot by her mama and took Elsie's hands in hers.

"Mama, I know Christmas is coming up and I should hold one of your presents till then, but I would like to give it to you now." Ella said quietly.

"Ella, you never have to give me anything. You were my gift all those years ago, and I'm content spending time with you. Stop wasting your money!"

Ella went over to her sketch bag, and brought out a small envelope. She handed it to her mama and waited with baited breath as Elsie opened the envelope and pulled out the note. She watched as Elsie's eyes fill with tears.

"Oh, a stór, really?" Elsie said, her voice thick with emotion.

Ella nodded her head vigorously. Elsie embraced her and they cried. Charles heard the ruckus and came down the stairs. He took in the crying girls and Elsie looked with question in her eyes to Ella. As the young woman nodded Elsie thrust the note into Charles hands. He scanned the contents and beamed with pride. His family would be getting bigger in the new year, and he couldn't be happier.

He embraced his Ella and asked her the normal fatherly questions. And Elsie piped up to ask when they should expect this surprise.

Ella smiled, and revealed that it would be a May baby. For the rest of the night the mama and daughter pair stayed up talking names and baby clothing and oh how the child would be spoiled, and loved, oh, so loved

The Carson/Bradley family was growing and Elsie and Charles couldn't wait to be grandparents.

* * *

_Let me know what you think!_

_Much Love-_  
_Samantha_


	25. Chapter 25 (Part 1)

_A baby! YAY! (thank you for to my love, Hogwarts-Duo for reading it through!) Enjoy the babe!=)_

* * *

The months crawled along at a snails pace for the entire family. Elsie and Glenna spent plenty of time knitting booties and sweaters, and Elsie had finished a quilt for the wee babe before the new year had come in. She had done it with scraps of Ella's old dresses and shirtwaists. It had all colors in it, just in case, but Elsie had a creeping suspicion as to what the babe was going to be, and she had a bet going with Glenna. Charles and John had built cribs for each house that the baby would undoubtedly stay and visit.

May had come slowly and everyone's nerves were on edge. Elsie had begun to consider retirement, and she and Charles had discussed it thoroughly. This would be her last year in service, and she would be able to spend time do things she always wanted to do. They had gone through the figures months ago, they had saved enough. _(even with the addition of Ella on her savings, she had put a fair amount back, as had Charles.)_

They had both gone to the cottage that evening and had eaten leftover stew. The couple were curled up on the settee and she had a book in her hands when they heard a knock.

Jack was at the door. Ella had gone into labor and she wanted Elsie. Charles grabbed their light coats and they started for their girls cottage.

They arrived in record time, not waiting to speak to Robb, Elsie took the stairs two at a time, stopping only to briefly knock before entering. Ella reached out for her mama, Elsie grabbed her hand and situated herself beside her girl.

-/-/-/-

Fourteen hours later, and Elsie knew something was wrong. Ella was exhausted, but Dr. Clarkson assured her that she was now ready to push. Ella pushed with Elsie supporting her at every turn. The room filled with the squall of a newborn after five Herculean pushes. The nurse busied herself with the babe, while Dr. Clarkson delivered the placenta. Elsie only then noticed the panicked look on his face and the lack of sound coming from her girl.

"Ella. Ella, you have a wee babe. Ella...Dr. Clarkson...she's not talking, she's not opening her eyes!" Elsie panicked as she watched the doctor curse under his breath and yell for Robb.

Robb came in and immediately snapped into his doctors face. They picked Ella up and rushed her down the stairs, out the back door and over into the surgical room. All Elsie could pick up, was that her girl was loosing too much blood, and a uterine rupture may be the cause.

The nurse quickly laid the squirming bundle into Elsie's arms and followed the doctors out. Elsie looked down to find two little eyes shaped like Ella's looking up at her. She took a peak and knew she had a granddaughter.

She went down to Charles and the rest of the family and she handed the wee lass over to Glenna whose eyes were eager.

Elsie looked at Charles whose eyes were full of questions, and she explained in a small voice what had happened. The pair rushed over to play a waiting game. Elsie wept into Charles's chest. How could something so miraculous go so wrong?

All they could do was wait and pray that Ella would make it, and meet her wee bairn.

_TO BE CONTINUED..._

* * *

_Sorry about that! but let me know you all think!  
Much Love,_  
_Samantha_


	26. Chapter 26 (part 2)

_Well, will she live? will she die? Read to find out! (Thank you to the fabulous Hogwarts Duo for being my guinea pig!)_

* * *

Elsie sat by Ella's bedside in the private room she had been assigned. She kept her girls hand in hers. She was telling Ella all about what was going on, and how Baby Girl was getting in well, but desperately needed her mummy.

It had been three weeks since Ella's uterus had ruptured, sending her into a coma. The blood she had lost had almost killed her. But her Ella, she was a fighter.

Robb refused to reveal the baby's name. Saying Ella hadn't decided yet. Elsie called her Petal most of the time. Charles did as well. Charles was over the moon about the little girl, their granddaughter.

Elsie came everyday _(she had retired early, Anna was old enough to take over and Lady Sybil was getting married to and Irish chauffeur.)_ She needed to be by her girls side. Needed to tell her stories, and to update her on little Petal.

Elsie read to Ella and implored her to open her eyes. _(Please Ella! Your wee lassie needs you. She wants her mum.)_ She had only left the first time because Charles had carried her out of the room. It was so frustrating not to be able to do anything.

Elsie couldn't spend too much time with the new babe. It was the cause of Ella being sick. Elsie knew it was irrational, but looking at the babe too long was like being stabbed in the heart. She also wouldn't talk to Glenna (_oh she would exchange pleasantries,)_ because how did Glenna understand when her daughter had delivered two babes safely already?

Elsie was usually a pretty level person with her emotions, but she was all over the place, and most of all she was angry. Angry that she couldn't do anything. Angry at God for letting this happen. She didn't understand how he could take such a sweet soul, when there were countless other people who deserved death.

But her Ella didn't. She deserved to be a mother. She deserved to grow old and be a grandmother, and deserved to see her child grow up. She deserved so many things, that she may never get. And that made Elsie angry.

Charles was continually optimistic, and that was beginning to grate on Elsie's nerves too. He never even entertained the possibility that Ella may...well not survive. But it was a possibility and it drove her crazy that he wouldn't talk about it. She needed to talk about it. Elsie needed to discuss it. But her mate, her love, wouldn't say anything.

She brushed Ella's hair and braided. She looked at the clock on the wall, and saw then noticed Robb standing in the doorway holding the wee lassie. Elsie smiled sadly and stood. She took the baby from Robb cooing at her little Petal. she rocked the baby, and noticed that her eyes had lightened to a pretty blue, only a shade darker than her fathers.

She spent time memorizing the little features on the walk to the cottage. An overwhelming melancholy curtain fell over her soul. The baby, soothed by the walk and put in her crib was sleeping peacefully. She watched the babe sleep with tears rolling down her face. This is what her girl was missing. This should be Ella rocking and cuddling and loving the girl. Elsie should be able to step in when she was needed. She should be able to spoil the child.

Elsie heard the door open, and then the familiar tread on the steps. She looked up at him standing in the doorway.

"What's all this then?" He asked quietly.

She started to sob. Cracking under the stress. He quickly lifted her to her feet and guided her out of the room. They sat on the bed an he held her while she sobbed.

"What's wrong, Elsie?" He asked gently.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?" She yelled. "What's wrong is that our girl. Our daughter is laying in the bloody village hospital and she hasn't seen her little petal yet. What's wrong is that she may DIE! Robb won't pick a name for our granddaughter but dammit he may well have to. For heavens sake, you pretend that she's going to wake up tomorrow. SHE MAY NEVER WAKE UP! My_ baby_ may never wake up! That baby in that crib may never know it's mother and I'm angry! I just don't know where to put this feeling." She cried pitifully.

"Put it here," he replied as he stood.

She pounded his chest as she sobbed 'it's not fair'. She fell into his arms and sobbed as he held her tightly. They fell asleep holding one another tightly.

A while later Elsie awoke to cries from her Petal girl. She walked over a picked the sweet girl up and bounced her as she went downstairs to prepare a bottle. They substituted the milk she would have gotten from Ella with condensed cow milk.

Little Petal drank greedily. After she finished Elsie burped her, and started a lullaby-

_'Sleep my child and peace attend thee,  
__All through the night  
__Guardian angels God will send thee,  
__All through the night_

_Soft the drowsy hours are creeping  
__Hill and vale in slumber sleeping,  
__I my loving vigil keeping  
__All through the night._

_While the moon her watch is keeping  
__All through the night  
__While the weary world is sleeping  
__All through the night_

_O'er they spirit gently stealing  
__Visions of delight revealing  
__Breathes a pure and holy feeling  
__All through the night._

_Love, to thee my thoughts are turning  
__All through the night  
__All for thee my heart is yearning,  
__All through the night._

_Though sad fate our lives may sever  
__Parting will not last forever,  
__There's a hope that leaves me never,  
__All through the night.  
__All through the night...'_

The babe slept with her fist curled near her mouth. Elsie stroked her cheek lovingly, for the first time not being sad about seeing her little face. Charles slid his arms about her and they swayed together while the babe slept.

-/-/-/-

Elsie was pinning her hair up as Charles played with the babe. She smiled as the baby grabbed at is fingers. He looked up at her with a sad smile on his face.

Elsie took the baby and settled her into her arms. They walked in relative silence to the church, and little Petal slept through it all. They walked to the hospital after and Elsie kissed Charles goodbye after his brief visit.

Glenna came in, and took little Petal, but Elsie stayed.

"Ella, you really should see your little lassie. She's absolute perfection. Oh Ella, please wake up. Please. I need you. Our little Petal also needs a name." She put her head on the bed on her folded arms. She cried softly, until she fell asleep.

-/-/-:/-

Elsie awoke to someone stroking her hair. She smiled knowing it was probably Charles. She looked up and into a pair of droopy green eyes and jumped up.

"Oh..oh...Ella, you're awake!" Elsie peppered her face with kisses and she heard Ella's raspy giggle. "Would you like some water, a stór?" She asked as she stroked Ella's hair.

Her girl nodded and took small sips, which felt heavenly on her throat. She smiled as her mama ran out to find Robb.

-/-/-/-

She hadn't seen the baby yet, her wee lass evidently want to the abbey with her papa for the day. She heard a knock at the door. The door opened and she heard her mothers voice in a song song tone that signaled she had her wee babe.

Elsie placed the baby into Ella's waiting arms. Tears streamed down both woman's faces.

"Well, a stór, what is our Petal's name?" Elsie asked with a strained voice as she sat beside her girl and her wee lass.

Ella smiled, "Emma Katharine Bradley. We didn't want to hurt any feelings with the first babe. The next one will have yours or papa's names in some fashion."

Elsie looked at her girl and her little Petal, and she smiled, while thanking god that her girl had pulled through.

* * *

_Hope you all liked it! Let me know!  
Much love~  
Samantha_


	27. Chapter 27

_Hey all! Thank you all for the absolutely lovely reviews! (Thank you Hogwarts-Duo for reading through!) Hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

_Also sight time jump!_

* * *

Emma pulled at Elsie's skirt begging to be noticed. Elsie looked down at her little Petal and smiled indulgently. She chuckled at the wee lass before picking her up to settle her on her hip. The light was dwindling and it was almost time for the little Petal to be tucked in for the night. Charles was at the big house for a large party, so Elsie and Emma were on there own for the night.

Emma kissed Elsie's cheek wetly and giggled gaily as Elsie's fingers tickled her tummy.

Emma was almost the spitting image of her mother. Brown curls _(not as dark as Ella's but close. And the curls weren't as tight.),_ the shape of her mouth was the same, her nose was the same perfect little button nose that Ella had. The only difference was the color of her eyes. She had the same piercing grey eyes of Robb.

Emma settled her head on Elsie's shoulder as they made their way up the stairs. Elsie laid her down on the bed and changed quickly. Braiding her hair deftly as the two and a half year old babbled away, in her adorable little singsong voice, about how much she loved her Nana and Elsie's dog, Bell.

Bell settled at the foot of the bed and let the wee lass crawl all over her. _(Bell and Shadow were both patient with the girl.)_ Emma giggled as Bell executed a perfect lick to her little chubby cheek.

Elsie undressed Emma down to her diaper and and turned to get her little night gown. When she turned back she heard the little giggle of Emma and saw her little diapered behind run out of the bedroom door. She groaned then walked out after the little run away. She looked in Ella's old room, nothing. She furrowed her brow and heard a crashing sound and then Emma's distinct wail.

She rushed down the steps only to see Emma surrounded by shards of the vase and flowers that had sat in it. Elsie danced around the sharp pieces and plucked Emma up and into her soothing embrace. She sat her little Petal on the kitchen table and checked her over for cuts or embedded glass, anything that would harm the child. But nothing was wrong. _(Thank God!)_

Elsie soothed the girl, but gave her a gentle scolding when she settled into the sniffle faze. She gave the lass a biscuit to chew on before quickly cleaning up the mess and depositing the flowers into another vase. _(On a higher shelf)_

She turned back to Emma and picked her up. Emma hid her face into Elsie's neck and Elsie smoothed her hand over the girls hair. She took her upstairs and put her nightgown on and sat in the rocking chair Charles had given her for Christmas right after Emma had arrived. She rocked and sang to the little girl. When Elsie thought the girl was asleep she stood and took the girl over and settled her in the middle of the bed then she got in on her side and drew the quilt up over the both of them. Emma snuggled over to her Nana's warm embrace.

"Night night, Nana. I wove you." She said with a mighty yawn. "I sorry I scared you."

"It's okay, Petal. Nana loves you very much." She said with a kiss to the girls smooth forehead. "Goodnight, my sweet lass. Sweet dreams."

-/-/-

The next morning Charles arrived early so he could escort his two girls to church. As he went into the room quietly he stopped at the sight before him. Elsie was still asleep, and Emma had somehow made her Nana her bed. Her little head rested on Elsie's breasts _(which he did admit made the best pillows.)_ she had her hand balled up next to her mouth, and she fit perfectly on Elsie's torso. Elsie had a hand on Emma's back and one resting near her head. He smiled fondly at his wife, and the newest girl to capture his heart. Emma was, quite simply, their ray of sunshine.

He looked at his watch and knew he had to disturb the lovely seen. He cleared his throat and Emma stirred first which caused Elsie's eyes to fly open. She looked at him and smiled a sleepy smile. She looked down at Emma who had just fully opened her eyes. She hugged her Nana and then her eyes flitted over to find her Poppop, she squealed with delight, and launched herself at him. He spun her around and kissed her nose. Elsie smiled as she got up and got herself ready. Once she had done that she set to work on little Emma who stood stock still while Elsie buttoned up her little dress. They put on her stockings and and her little black shoes. Then Elsie brushed out her curls and tied a ribbon around so that it kept the hair out of Emma's way.

They ate a quick breakfast and made their way to church. Emma holding on to Elsie's hand and chattering away at Charles. Elsie looked over to her big husband and laughed when he would over exaggerate his answers.

They sat in their church pew and Emma sat on Charles lap at the beginning. She moved over to Elsie's lap when her mama and daddy came in. She played with her dolly that her mama had brought with her and was a perfect angel throughout the service.

As they walked back for Sunday lunch at Ella's they spoke of the party at the big house and who attended. Ella talked about her and Robb's date and how they went dancing. Elsie told them that Emma and she had a quiet night filled with snuggling.

As Elsie and Charles got ready to leave Emma clung to Elsie's legs. _(Nana don't go. No Nana! Poppop stay here too!)_ Elsie bent down and gave her a cuddle before stating simply that she would see her in a few days. Emma cried as Ella held her tight to prevent the little girl from following. Elsie rolled her eyes and Charles chuckled.

It happened every single time. And she only did it with them. Probably because they both indulged her with all their attention. After all she was their only grandchild. For now.

* * *

_Let me know what you all think! _  
_Much love,_  
_Samantha_


	28. Chapter 28

_Hello all! Thank you for all the support! sorry this one took a little longer, Last week was busy with my last fair and all! (thanks Hogwarts Duo for being amazing as always!)_

* * *

Elsie had gone to see her sister in Scotland for a week and Charles had agreed that the night before she was due home, he would keep Emma.

_How hard could keeping a three year old be?_

When Ella came through the door that evening, Emma headed straight for her toy chest in the sitting room. She veered off the path only to run straight for her Poppop's legs.

Ella set her little over night bag on the table and hugged her papa. They went through and Ella stayed for an hour making sure that Charles was up for the job of keeping her. (_Elsie usually was the one who did everything, changing, washing, getting dressed, etc.)_ Charles smiled and waved her off, again, how much trouble can a three year old be? If Elsie could do it, he could!

So he waved Ella goodbye and told her that they were set for a weekend with Emma. He knew Elsie would have missed her.

He looked in on Ella and smiled as he saw her playing with the dolly they had gotten her for Christmas. Elsie had made little outfits out of scraps that were left over from the dresses that she had made Emma.

He smirked and thought of how easy this was going to be. He took her suitcase up the stairs and set it in Ella's old room. He went back down to find Bell at the door scratching to go out. He let her out and then started their dinner. _(Breakfast for dinner was about all her could handle in that area.)_

He was making the scrambled eggs when Emma toddled in. She patted his leg and reached up to him.

"Poppop! Up! Pwease?" She demanded loudly.

He chuckled and obliged, settling her comfortably in his arms. He put the toast in the oven. _(He refused to use the toaster Elsie had recently acquired.)_ Emma placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek and giggled when he tossed her into the air.

They settled at the table and began to eat. He heard a giggle and then found his lap filled with the scrambled eggs she had thrown at him. He looked at her sternly and she giggled again. Then she took off.

Charles huffed and rose from the table, following her up the steps. _(How could someone with such short legs move so quickly?)_

He looked in the guest room,(_Ella's old room that now was taken over by Emma.)_ she wasn't there. He looked in the hall bathroom and found it empty. He sighed and peered around the corner into his and Elsie's bedroom. He groaned and ran his hand over his face.

In the five _(give or take)_ minutes he had been looking for her, she had managed to climb onto Elsie's dressing table stool and cover her face in rouge and coal. _(Elsie only wore it on special occasions and had it when Ella was still in need of her help.)_

"Emma! What are you doing?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Poppop! I look pwetty?" She asked in her little sing song voice, smiling sweetly.

He shook his head and chuckled. "Emma, what has Nana told you about playing in her makeup?"

He watched the little girl lower her eyelashes in thought only to look back up with tears in her eyes. He sighed and scooped her up and started the bath water heating.

As soon as the temperature was acceptable he sat her in it and washed her up, humming as he did. She giggled when he tickled her tummy and she pleased in the bubbles getting him suitably wet in the process. _(How did Elsie make it through this process so easily?)_

He dressed her in her little flannel night gown and handed her her teddy bear as she snuggled into the single bed of the little room. She yawned mightily as he hummed her to sleep.

He smiled as he cracked the door and went over to change into his pajamas he settled in with a book an read several chapters, before the need for sleep finally became too much.

He heard sniffling. It seemed so far away, but he willed his eyes to open, and saw his little Petal with tears streaming down her face.

"Poppop, I had a bad dweam." She sniffled softly.

"Come here, Petal. Snuggle in with Poppop." Charles said as he lifted her to Elsie's side of the bed. He stayed awake until her breathing signaled that she had fell asleep.

-/-/-/-/-

Elsie had been surprise when Charles hadn't met her at the station._ (A little disappointed as well.)_

She had sighed and walked to the cottage, to find it quiet. She shrugged out of her jacket and unpinned her hat. She walked up the stairs and noticed that the guest room door was ajar and that bed was messy. She went to the door across the hall and opened it quietly.

She had to cover her mouth to stop the adoring giggle that threatened to burst forth. He mountain of a husband was huddled on the edge of the bed, sound asleep while their darling Petal was spread out in the center of the bed.

She smiled as she stripped down to her knickers and put on a fresh nightgown. She lifted the covers and cuddled her girl as she laid her head on her own pillow _(she rejoiced in being able to lay in her own bed, a week was a pretty long time to be away, from her husband, and this little Petal)_

When Charles opened his eyes, he panicked, until he saw Elsie in the bed across from him. Emma had snuggled into her Nana's softness and he smiled at the sight. So Elsie had had to walk home alone this morning. He was a little upset, but he was glad that they were all together now.

Elsie stirred and smiled when her eyes popped open. She looked at their Petal and kissed the little girls forehead lovingly. She smiled as the little girl stirred and when Emma realized that her Nana was home she clung to Elsie proclaiming that she could never_ (ever!)_ go away again.

The trio spent the day together and Elsie had brought back a new dolly for her Petal. She and Charles snugged on the settee while Emma took her nap. He started to apologize about not meeting her, but she silenced him with a kiss. The surprise sight in their room this morning had been very wonderful. One she wouldn't trade for the world. He tilde her about the makeup incident and the nightmare Emma had had. She laughed gaily at the thought of Emma's face covered in rouge and coal. And she remarked that the bad dreams had been plaguing their girl for a while.

That night Emma snuggled in between the both of them and Charles and Elsie stayed up just watching her sleep.

"Who would have thought we would be this lucky, Charles." She shook her head lightly.

"Well, love, I think God saw fit to bless us with this little one and her mama for a reason." He smiled. Then a question wracked his brain. "Els, do you think they might have another one?"

Elsie sighed. They hadn't talked about it much. "Dr. Clarkson says she would have to be very careful and would almost certainly have to have another cesarean section. I think Ella wants at least one more. But it would be a hard pregnancy. I think if she comes up pregnant they will go with it. If not, then we will just be grateful we have Ella and Emma."

Charles smiled at her, and nodded his head. He knew she didn't want to think about going through what they had with Ella, again. It had been hard enough the first go 'round.

They fell asleep not long after, both lost in thoughts, completely different from each other. Elsie thinking about the possibility of losing Ella, while Charles thought about the possibility of another wee one to accompany Emma.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! let me know what you think!_

_Much Love,  
Samantha=)_


	29. Chapter 29 (part 1)

_Well, let me apologize for the length of my absence! school is a bust sometimes! (Thanks Hogwarts-Duo for reading it through!)_

* * *

Elsie went to the door and smiled when she threw it open to reveal Ella, Emma, and Robb. Emma squirmed in Robb's arms reaching for her Nana, who promptly took her. Emma kissed Elsie's cheek sloppily and threw her little arms around her neck.

Ella and Robb both rolled their eyes and grinned at the theatrics of their little Emma, who had been sat down on the ground with a pat to her little backside and a command to go play. Charles came down the stairs smiling at his little Petal before walking into the kitchen and sitting at the table with the rest of the adults.

"Mama, Papa, we have something to tell you." Ella said with a small smile. "We are expecting again."

Elsie's heart dropped and her jaw clenched. Charles clapped Robb on the shoulder and stood up to give Ella a hug. But Elsie remained glued to her chair. Ella looked over at her mama and furrowed her brow.

"Mama, you're gunna be a grandmother again. Aren't you excited?" She asked softly.

Elsie stood stiffly and walked over to the sink and clutched at it's edges tightly as her knuckles turned white.

Charles motioned to Robb to come through to the sitting room where little Emma was. He knew Elsie's opinion on the matter, and while he was thrilled, he was also worried.

"Mama, what is wrong?" Ella asked.

"Don't you ever listen, Ella Alexandra? Did you listen to Dr. Clarkson's recommendation of not getting pregnant again?" Elsie said through gritted teeth, her brogue thicker than normal.

"Mama, I want another baby. I want Emma to have a brother or sister. I'm so happy and I want you to be happy too. Oh, when I told Robb all he could think about was how this one could be a little boy!"

"He's a doctor, he should know what danger you have put yourself in. Forgive me if I'm not the gracious happy go lucky mother this time, but I watched you almost die, I'd rather not have that happen again." Elsie spit out, her obvious disgust for Robb's lack of professionalism almost tangible.

"Mama, I'll just have a cesarean section when the time comes, I'll be fine." Ella explained.

"You were supposed to be fine the last time and look what happened. I can't watch you go through that again Ella, not as a mother watching her child almost die." Elsie was near tears, her brogue thickening.

Ella clenched her jaws, "then don't watch, don't be apart of it. If it's so hard for you, stay away. I don't need you as my mother anyway."

Elsie let out a sob and dashed from the house. Ella watched and then collected her daughter who was crying for her Nana. Charles had heard the whole thing and looked hard at Ella who turned on her heel. Robb promised to talk with her.

Charles waited for Elsie, it was well passed midnight when Mrs. Crawley's hall boy came and informed him that Mrs. Carson was staying there tonight.

He sighed knowing that she couldn't deal with his happiness at the moment, and understanding that Isobel would help her through this

-/-/-

Isobel held Elsie while she sobbed. She agreed wholeheartedly with Elsie that the young couple were being foolhardy and risking things. She had cringed when Elsie told her of Ella's harsh words.

Isobel and Elsie's bond had grown stronger when Elsie had retired. They talked about a lot of different things and they helped with charities at church together also. Besides Beryl, Isobel was her closest female companion.

They snuggled together like sisters that night in Isobel's big bed.

"What frightens you most, Elsie?" Isobel asked quietly.

"I can't loose her. I can't watch my little Petal not have a mother. I can't loose another one, Isobel. I just can't." Elsie said as tears ran down her face.

"Loose another one?" Isobel asked, confusion lacing her voice.

"I thought of William as my own...but I also had three miscarriages, one when Charles and I had first married, one when I was thirty two, and the last one right before I went through the change. The last one I was four months along, I had just told Charles. He was so happy, I was so happy, but God decided he didn't want to give up that angel. I just...if I lost her, I don't know what I would do, Is. I just don't know if I could make it, not even for little Petal." She said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh Els, I'm so sorry." Isobel responded, hesitating before asking, "does Charles know about the first two?"

Elsie shook her head and cried harder. Isobel wrapped her arms around Elsie and wondered how this woman could have dealt with that all on her own.

Elsie fell asleep in Isobel's arms, and Isobel marveled at just how strong Elsie Carson was.

* * *

_let me know what you think!_  
_Much love-_  
_Samantha_


End file.
